The Thief Theory
by Twilights Echo
Summary: This is My First Fanfiction. It's just a quiet night in Paris. A girl is walking to work, a male raccoon is lying down on a rooftop looking at the moon, and the Cooper Gang plans on robbing Interpol. When all three crossroads meets. Stuff happens (STUFF IKR). Takes place in Sly 1.
1. A Night to Remember

Hiya! This is gonna be my first Fanfiction and hopefully not my last. Also I hope to complete it. Because um… that's normally how it goes no?

Anyways this might feel like a trainwreck for the first chapter. Maybe even the first 4 until I really either A. Get into it. Or B. Really settle down on a plot that I like. Enjoy!

Oh and this is set in Sly 1 Because I've been developing OCs for this series for a long time in my head. I will try to see how far I can take this and if I can maybe make a series for the second game once I play through it a few times. Also I would start in Sly 2 or 4 since I have a HUGE plot idea for those games, but I decided that the plot of the meeting I had in my head should likely be addressed first so no one is confused

There will likely be two… or one? Idk I want a male and a female but it might be difficult. For now cya!

Okay, this seems to be necessary as I began writing this. ~This is thought "Regular Speech" "This is altered Speech" (for things like clockwerk).

* * *

~The moon always seems to be full when I am in Paris. His legs hung off the side of the building as he was breathing in deeply as if the moonlight would fully embrace him. His eyes blinked shut but opened only seconds later. The wind howled while the lights in the street seemed to dance as the trees swayed. He looked around him as if someone was trying to sneak up on him but realized he was alone. The young Raccoon was about to turn 16 in only a couple of days. Though he was not excited in the slightest. He looked down at the street as his sight began to bend. He looked up towards the stars, but the moon had seemed to drown out stars.

"Oh well" He spoke slightly and quietly. He pulled his thin black jacket closer as the wind blew again. His dark gray fur perked up as he heard someone screaming below him. He quickly began his descent onto the streets. He jumped off and grabbed a clothesline. He hung there for a second looking up at his hands. They were black although his left hand always had a fingerless glove. He dropped down to the streets and walked towards the scream. A female Lynx had been pushed against the wall by a group of dogs. She couldn't have been much older than he had. Staring at them all, all he could do was watch.

One dog looked at him before snarling slightly. ~He is trying to intimidate me. That's… interesting. The boy was thinking as the dog quickly yelled out "Get out of here boy, you wouldn't want to get hurt." However, the Raccoon only cocked his head slightly. He took a few step forwards and quickly slipped out two knives from his sleeves and pointed one at the dogs.

They all started howling at this attempt to make them back away. The largest of them all, and what was likely the leader spoke in a harsh voice, "Don't do anything you are gonna regret kid. I wouldn't want to have to hurt you" The dog looked that the face of a Raccoon, however, his eyes were being covered by his hood.

The dog's eyes widened as he heard a chuckle from behind him. "I wouldn't dream of it." The raccoon was no longer in front of him, he was fast, but that speed seemed impossible. The dog fell to the ground feeling the blood slowly drain from his stomach. "I didn't want it to come to this…" He whispered in the dog's ear as he slipped away. The others seemed to be confused, but they ran away from the scene.

* * *

I didn't Know whether to be scared or grateful this boy had appeared. I realized that he was staring at me through the hood. He took a step closer. I took two steps back from him. I could tell he was giving me a questionable look as he looked at the knives in his hands. "Oh" He chuckled softly to himself. "You're probably feeling conflicted on how to feel about this huh?" He slipped the knives back into his sleeves and I heard a click. They were definitely sheathed. I nodded my head at his question and he laughed now. "He will be fine please don't worry. I have already patched him up and it wasn't a lethal stab. Anyways I am going to go. Have a good night" I looked at the dog on the ground who was whimpering. He had a bandage over where he was stabbed. _~But how?_ I lgrabbed at his arm and he seemed to have no reaction to this.

"What's your name?" I said with a slight squeak. I was still kind of scared. I mean… it wasn't often that you were pinned against a wall by thugs and then a boy appears to save you. He just stared at me with confused look being form by his mouth. He reached up with his hands. They were about as dark as the night. One was being covered by a fingerless glove. At the top of the glove it was teal and black with stripes. His palm was covered in a checkered pattern which also consisted of teal and black. He removed the hoods and I stared at him. His eyes seem to shine compared to the rest of his body. They were a mossy green and stood out compared to his dark grey fur. I scanned over him and notice that he was wearing a pair of shorts that were also dark grey with some pockets on the sides. His shirt was simple and a dark blue. He had some straps of leather that formed and X across his chest and black jacket was over the top of it.

I looked up at him and he smiled at me. I wasn't exactly sure why though. "Milo" He said timidly. There was a slight pause and he looked uncomfortable before saying "Sorry, I don't talk to many people."

I giggled at this remark before saying "That's okay. My name is Naiya" I smiled at him and he seemed to be more comfortable now that he knew my name.

* * *

I looked away with a smirk on my face. I didn't smile that often anymore. I turned around and took off before I heard her say "I hope to see you again soon" I didn't turn back. I instead threw a three fingered salute towards her. I climbed back up to the roof with a grappling cord. It shot out from my glove. It was one of the many things I enjoyed about it, but it had a secret and a price no one could ever know.

* * *

Hello? Anyone there? Hehe… Anyways. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter that I wrote. I am so excited to see what anyone has to say. And by that I mean. Leave reviews I love reading comments so I will be equally excited to leave comments. Also my writing isn't perfect (Cut me some slack I literally turn 16 eight days after hopefully publishing this) I want to improve and hope you all can help. Also I have a lot of work to do this summer so I will release some chapters late and some early and although a schedule would be cool, it is unlikely I could stick to one. But hey all that means is you might get 3 chapters in one day at some point :P. Anyways Thanks for reading what is now going to be call

*Clears Throat* The Thief Theory. Cya!


	2. A Ride to Remember

Hiya! Wow, the last Chapter was way shorter than I had expected it to be. I am sorry about that and I will write long and hard and use much more time in this one I swear :D. Anyways this is where the crossroads meet. And anyone wondering since my description of Naiya was lackluster. She is 16 but is about 7 months older than Milo. When chapters are short I apologize since it is probably because I like to break things up when significant things happen. So Enjoy!

* * *

I sat on the rooftop again staring at the moon. It was mesmerizing. This night was already strange, especially with that girl. I didn't even know why the dogs were after her, but I suppose it didn't matter. The only important thing was that I protected her and that was the end of it. It was now 4;19 a.m and I couldn't get her off my mind. _~I should've walked her back and made sure she was safe_. I sat there for what felt like an eternity when I heard a voice coming from a rooftop nearby. My ears perked up at the sound I quickly made my way over to it. I glanced down at my phone quickly seeing it was only 4:20 a.m. and that eternity had been one minute. I arrived about one hundred yards from what appeared to be another raccoon. He seemed fairly young and was wearing a blue shirt and blue hat. He was looking into something that had the appearance of binoculars. _~Binoculars are smaller_. I looked at him and saw what appeared to be a cane in his hand. My eyes widened at the sight of it."No…" I gasped. I was still being quiet although I saw his ears perk up at the sound of my voice and I quickly vanished. I had the tendency to disappear suddenly. _~Is that… Sly Cooper?_ I was beginning to wonder if I was dreaming, this night was already so strange. I was so surprised that when I finally got up, I saw that he was gone.

* * *

"Sly Cooper huh?" I spoke. He looked at me with a questionable look on his face. He seemed displeased that his file wasn't in his hands. "Honestly, I am surprised that you came to get your file straight out of Inspector Fox's office." I teased him as he looked slightly angry at that comment causing me to laugh. It wasn't more than five minutes past 4:20 a.m. and I was still wide awake. Well, I was now at least. "I need you to give me that file." He spoke plainly and calm. I looked at him like he had just asked for permission to rob a bank. I was about to open my mouth when he went for the file. I forced it close to my chest and crossed my arms over it as if it was my child. I was surprised to find that instead of grabbing the file he actually grabbed me. He was running down a fire escape while Carmelita was shooting at him and yelling. The shock pistol never actually hit us though. _~Wow Carmelita, I never realized what a lousy shot you were._ Sly was surprisingly fast even though he was carrying me. I was fighting against him too. _~This is crazy, one moment I am sleeping in Carmelita's office waiting for her to come back and take me home and the next I am being kidnapped because I wouldn't give up a stupid file. Good going Naiya._ I looked up at him and then at the moon. It was so bright tonight it almost seemed to make the stars dull. That was the last thing I saw before I was put in a van of some sort. Well. It was a van. So yeah that's all I really realized at first. I heard a turtle having an anxiety attack and yelling at the Raccoon. "Sly this wasn't a part of the plan! It's bad enough that we broke into Interpol to steal a file but now you kidnapped this girl." Sly stared at me and was clearly irritated. "Well, this one here wouldn't give up the file. I guess she is gonna have to come with us for a bit.

"Why is that?" The turtle asked. I was trying to remember everything in Sly's file and I had remembered that he had a group of three. There was that turtle. I recalled his name was Bentley and he was a genius according to the file. There was also a hippo whom I saw was driving at max speed with no sign of slowing down. Apparently, he was kind and understanding. Although it also said he was a bit slow compared to them, he was also the mechanic and driver and was a kind of expert when it came to that. I stared straight ahead at Sly who was still trying to think of a way to explain my presence to Bentley. Although being a little bit impatient I replied for him. "For god's sake, I threw it into one of Carmelita's shots when he was running from her with me." Bentley looked as if the wasn't enough.

"She also said she _memorized_ it. So I thought that taking her along would be the best idea... At least until she didn't have any information of where we were going." Sly spoke slowly as if he was trying really hard to keep himself calm. I laughed at this. Although this didn't help his anger because he looked like he was about to explode. My laughter was broke by the sound of something hitting the roof of the van. Bentley just muttered something about how the van was beginning to break down. "I mean you didn't have to grab in the first place..." I responded about ten minutes later causing Sly's eye to twitch. I snickered at this reaction and ate the granola bar I had. I looked up at Sly who was grinning evilly at me. I cocked my head then I felt everything going fuzzy. He leaned next to me and whispered... "Sleep tight."

* * *

I sat there on top of the van. I heard Bentley having an anxiety attack. I sighed. Then I heard Sly trying to contain his anger. I hadn't ever been this close to them, but I had read their file countless times. I looked at the fake tail that was waving as Murray floored it. I had read about him too. Kind of slow, but still a fantastic mechanic and… driver? I almost fell off the van multiple times as I heard Naiya yelling at him to slow down. I clung for dear life until the van came to a halt. I looked down over the side and heard the door open. I quickly grappled to the building opposite of the open door. They started to walk inside a building when I noticed that Naiya wasn't with them.

 _~Did they just leave her in the van. Surely she would just leave._

I sat still waiting for her to make her move, but It never came. I had a bad feeling that something had happened to her. I made my way down the building rather quickly. I was concerned, but I felt the need to protect everyone. It was really just because what happened to my family. I didn't want to think of them. I just thought of what I needed to do.

I landed on the ground and quickly looked inside my bag. It was extremely simplistic but I liked it. Just a few changes of clothes, a phone, earphones, and my energy rifle. I always had it on me. I smirked at the energy rifle. It had a light green body and an orange barrel and really packed a punch when I was in a pinch. It was newly passed through my family along with my knives.

I walked over to the van and looked through the window. I was pretty convinced she was dead. But that went against everything the Cooper gang stood for. I tried the door but it was locked. I sighed, "of course, it's locked." I turned around and stared at the building they had gone into. I walked towards the window to see a bunch of maps around the area and a desk where the turtle was seemingly explaining things.

* * *

I had to be staring for at least twenty minutes before Sly whipped his head around too fast for me to react. I blinked not knowing how to feel. I didn't notice him start moving. I turned around to run away, but I ran into someone. I stood there dumbfounded. Not only because I ran into someone but also because I basically leaning against them.

It was strange… There was a certain warmth to this person. I backed up after about ten seconds of being completely awkward because I usually wasn't this close to people unless I was on a job. I scanned my eyes up to see a smirking raccoon staring down at me. My eyes widened at the sight of him.

 _~Is this… Sly… He is so... tall. I guess I just imagined him shorter and what's with his smirk. It is strangely friendly but also terrifying._ I got a close look of the raccoon, he was tall, at least six feet, but then again I am also pretty short at only around five foot six. He was strong which I realized when I tried to bolt past him and he grabbed me.

I tried to wiggle out of his grip it was useless so I just stared at him. He gripped my shoulders tightly and gave me a look that said, " _Did you really just tried to run away?"_ I was not in the mood to talk. I was never in the mood to talk. That was mostly because of how long I had been secluded from people and I never really talked to anyone I met. He looked down at me and to my surprise he poked my forehead with quite a bit of force. I flinched slightly before he yelled… a lot.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING US AROUND?!" That caused me to look back up at him. I gave him a confused look. The smirk was gone. _~Hmm is someone actually… intimidating me?_ I started to laugh at the thought. His grip has loosened after the laughter began. I clutched my chest and tried to hug myself as if I was falling apart and I needed something to keep me together. The laughing might've been a bit excessive as I started to cough and slowly collapsed. _~Damnit… I overdid it earlier._ I saw some concern in his eyes until eventually my eyes were completely shut.

* * *

I finally woke up in the back of that damn van. _~God I am going to kill that raccoon and that turtle. You don't just drug someone's food so they don't know where your hideout is_. To be honest I didn't really care about their hideout. I didn't want to be here and I had no intentions of turning them in. All I had really done for Interpol was some reconnaissance and memorizing files. I could memorize things fairly quickly.

"Seems like Sleeping Beauty is up." I instantly started grinding my teeth at that voice. "I was starting to worry that you wouldn't ever wake up." I was so angry that I thought I might physically explode.

"Well you know… not everyone has the same effect towards that drug Sly." I heard Bentley in the front talking.

"I don't know why we couldn't just let her see the hideout guys?" Murray questioned. I sat there glaring at them like I was about to kill someone. Sly turned back to me and smiled. I went to slap the smile off his face, but he caught my hand before it reached him. I settled on growling at him which caused him to release my hand. "So… What's your name?" The air around us was still making my anger almost heat up the inside of the van.

"Wouldn't a criminal like you like to know" I responded, still fuming. Sly put his hands on his heart like something had struck and simply said, "Ouch. Anyways I'm Sly Cooper, this is Bentley and that's Murray…"

"I know who you are already, I memorized your file!" I yelled it at him but not too loud. He began to chuckle at my response and responded with "Well I introduced myself to you, now it's your turn." He gave his classic smirk. I sighed at the sight of it.

"My name is Naiya… Naiya Livingston." I almost cringed at my last name. I never knew why but it always had bothered me, probably because I felt like it had never really fit my first name too well, but I didn't really care.

We sat there awkwardly for hours. I looked away from Sly until I glanced over noticed the mass that was near Sly. I analyzed him. I saw a black jacket and some dark grey shorts. _~I have seen this somewhere_. I kept scanning over him until I realized it. -Wait… that glove. I saw the teal and black glove that covered most of his left hand. "Milo?" I whispered. Sly's ears perked up at this and looked down at the boy. He had been unconscious with his head on Sly's leg.

"So you know him?" Sly asked. His voice was soft this time and all of the tension seemed to melt away at this tone.

"Barely" I replied quickly. "He saved last night actually. I was pinned to a wall by these dogs as they tried to rob me and he came." My eyes widened as I started searching around frantically. Sly stared at me while I was seemingly flailing about without words a sound.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" He finally questioned me. "I can't find my bag. I knew I had it earlier when I was in the office." Just like that, the anger was turned back on. "Where is my bag?" I spoke in a deep tone of pure rage but remained calm at the same time.

"Don't worry Bentley has it up front. He was just checking it for weapons and a phone." He replied cooly. I was bothered not having my bag, but I understood. I was angry, but I knew nothing was going to come of it.

* * *

"Raleigh is the mechanic…"

 _~What was that? Why are there so many voices? It's so warm here. I don't really want to wake up… I should though. I need to get ready for today. *sigh* Oh well here we go…_

My eyes slowly opened up. I yawned slightly before moving restlessly against whatever is was my head was on. It was warm and felt slightly like fur, but seemed comfortable enough.

"He was last spotted off the coast of the Isle of Wrath in Wales…"

I've heard this voice before. Where have I heard this voice before? Everything was blurry, but I had finally managed to make out the grey lynx, however, her fur was so light that it could be white. I shot up, although the headrush brought crashing back down to where I was. Also just finding out that I was on Sly's lap was a bit too close for my comfort levels. I didn't really enjoy being touched by was far more awkward for me than Sly. I could tell because he was snickering at me instantly falling back down and was smirking at me. That smirk... so annoying.

I got up again, slower this time, to see that Naiya was there. Her eyes were glowing, she had seemed relieved to see I was okay. _~Strange… Does she care? No. No one cares about me._ I thought and remained neutral. The thought made me sad, but I would manage through it. I turned towards Sly who looked over me making sure I wouldn't fall over on him, again.

"So you are awake now. How do you feel?" Sly asked. The tone of his voice felt soothing. Although, I could see straight through it. I was still not in the mood to talk. I looked away from him and then back at Naiya who was smiling again. Sly just sighed, "Are you ever going to talk to me… Milo?" I jerked at the sound of my name. My eyes widened.

* * *

" _Are you ever going to talk to me, Milo?" I shrugged at her and kept walking along the path up the mountain. She looked at down at me and laughed as if I had said something funny which was unlikely. "Well just get into position, we are going go into the mansion down there and see if we can stop the tyrant. Just make sure to provide cover for us." She smiled a wide grin and jumped down with the other girl who was taller than her and slightly more calm. She had yelled up to me, "make sure you stay out trouble." I sent my three fingered salute as they kept walking. "I've got your back," I whispered._

* * *

 _~No… please don't go_. I felt the tears rolling down my face. I had snapped back into reality and looked around at the raccoon and lynx that were now seemingly concerned. I huddled and squeezed my knees towards my chest. _~Just forget about the past_. I couldn't stop the tears though. I hadn't cried since that night. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and looked up to see it was Sly who had done it. I also felt a hand on my knee and looked over to Naiya giving me a comforting look as if she almost understood. _~No one could understand..._

* * *

The van eventually stopped. I couldn't really tell though I was in such a lurch after being drugged and all that I felt like I was still moving when we clearly weren't. I got out to see a simple motel. "Classy..." I said sarcastically looking over at Sly and Murray. Sly just laughed at that comment. I leaned against the van and saw that Sly was holding Milo tight by his shoulders preventing him from moving. _~Did he try to run and I didn't notice_. Bentley came back to us about five minutes later.

"I got us two rooms," he explained, "Although I don't want you two to stay together this time since I don't know what you two will plot against us., also we don't want you to run away."

 _~Hmph paranoid much…_

"You can decide which one of you will stay with Sly and who will stay with me and Murray. At least that way we get to know you two a little bit better." Before I could even open my mouth Sly spoke out. "Milo will come with me, I need to talk to him about something anyways."

"Okay then, Naiya you're with me and Murray," Bentley confirmed. I looked over at Murray who seemed very excited to spend time with a new person. I truthfully thought he was going to explode.

"It's going to be so exciting to spend time with you! We can color if your want." just then he pulled a coloring book and some crayons out of the van and I giggled at this gesture.

"Sure thing Murray… Milo, are you okay?" I looked over at the raccoon who was staring at the ground with his hood on. He looked up at me but I couldn't see his eyes. He nodded slowly at me and I smiled back at him. At least he appeared to be okay… He is just in shock about something.

* * *

Well... that's all. Hehe… I know I am going to revise this chapter in the morning because as of right now on July 10, 2016, it is 1:23 in the morning and I can barely see my computer screen so yeah. I will try to get a chapter out as soon as possible. This one will be good if not perfect by the time I am done with it. Anyways… PLEASE Review hehe… I love to read comments and this is far from perfect. Personally, I feel like the dialog I write back and forth between characters is awkward. And to wrap up this long author's note, I tried to make Milo and Naiya completely contrast each other. Milo is quiet and shy whereas Naiya is outspoken and confident. Anyways… Cya!


	3. A Past to Remember

Hiya! I was happy with the last chapter and how it ended up. So this chapter is going to be pretty short I'd imagine. Also, My birthday is soon so I might not write anything that day. Also Also, I don't know how long this will be. I'd Imagine fifteen chapters but don't hold your breath because if I fall into a writing slump it'll become less detailed and I'll edit it later to be cool and stuff. For now short chapters :D. (haha jk I got really into it and I was busy so it took a while to revise._. Although it isn't nearly as long as last chapter.)

* * *

I stared at Sly with little emotion when the van was coming to a stop.

When we stopped (after seemingly forever) Bentley went to check into a room for us. We all stretched the second we got out of the van. I didn't know how long we were in the van, but I was awake for about 6 hours so it must've been a while.

I cracked my back and my neck and stretched out my arms. I looked up to see the sun setting. _~A Vanilla Twilight._ I chuckled internally at the thought.

Sly was looking at me intensely as if he was warning me not to run. I didn't really care for being here, but if it meant I could protect people... I would stay.

I started walking forwards to inspect the rundown motel. Although I felt two hands clamped down on my shoulders. I didn't fight against the grip this time. It was familiar and I knew Sly wasn't going to let me out of his sight. I let out a slight sigh.

"Milo will come with me, I need to talk to him about something anyways." I heard Sly speaking. Actually, I heard everyone talking, but Sly said my name so I twitched my ear in response to what he said

 _~What are they talking about?_

"Sure thing Murray… Milo, are you okay?" I looked over to Naiya who directed a question toward me. I didn't know how to feel for a couple seconds.

~ _Is she really still on that…_ I thought to myself slightly irritated, but I didn't let it show. I nodded slightly at her and she smiled.

~ _I suppose I have to move past this eventually_. I stared at the lot before me. There were no other cars around except one which I had assumed to be the owners. Sly gently pushed me forwards. It kind of bothered me that his hands were on my shoulders. I made a motion with my hand and tried to brush them away, however, all that did was get a smirk out him.

 _~One day I am going to smack that smirk off his face_. He noticed me getting annoyed as the smile slowly morphed into a grin. He looked like he had an idea I didn't like that. In a quick motion, he flipped my hood off me and I had no reaction.

"Huh, so I guess you really do have emotions." He teased and chuckled to himself. I just looked at him without even smiling and made my way towards my room. I went to put my hood back up but Sly was still directly behind me and caught my hand. My ear twitched again. This time, it was out of anger. I glared at him and he smiled at me.

He just laughed at this before saying "Let's go inside, I need to talk to you about something." I held my glare at the raccoon as if he signed a death pact, but he didn't flinch.

* * *

The room was dark and dismal at best. Although, it was better than the streets so I couldn't really complain. I threw my bag (which had been given back to me) over to one bed and sat down. Sly just looked at me as if he really needed to talk. I wasn't really sure how to feel about the look though.

 _~If he needed to talk to someone so bad, why didn't he just stay with Naiya. She appears to be very talkative…_ My thought was broken up by Sly beginning to talk.

"Are you okay? Honestly." He looked relatively concerned and was definitely being sincere.

* * *

I looked at the young coon as he stared at the floor. It had been about five minutes since I asked him how he was. Eventually, he looked at me and nodded his head. _~Why doesn't he talk… This would be so much easier._

"Use your words boy…" I was getting irritated and was not really in the mood to sit in a room in silence all night. Although I knew I had to talk to him, I didn't want us to spend the next week or so with a person who wouldn't talk to us.

* * *

I looked at him with my brow raised at the name he had called me. "Boy" what a word. I hated it. It instantly made someone look down upon the other. I looked at him.

~ _I really don't want to talk… but I guess I should… It would make everything easier._ Sly had seemed to notice my internal turmoil. He looked down at me as I looked up at him. The air had stilled and I couldn't take my eyes off him. I closed my eyes tightly.

"Hiya…" I whispered. Sly ears perked up instantly and he looked unbelievably happy. I still questioned why but he was smiling so wide I began to wonder if it might hurt.

"Hey." He spoke clearly at me and began to try to converse. "So what's your name… your full name?" I looked at him.

 _~My… Full name..._ I looked at him for a little bit as if it was a trick question.

"My full name is…" I paused for a second, "Milo… just Milo." Sly's smile disappeared and I looked at him with some fear. He changed emotions too quickly for anyone to be comfortable. He just sighed and stared at me

"Can you at least tell me your last name?" He responded.

"No."

"Why not?" He looked irritated. I felt slightly upset that I had caused so much discomfort so I gave him the honest answer.

"I don't know." He stared at me in disbelief. I looked at the ground and tried thinking of it. Nothing came to mind except my family.

 _~But… Who was I? What were we called.? It feels like it should be should simple._

"You can't remember your last name." Sly broke the tension in the air after I was slightly distressed with my thoughts. I looked up at him. He seemed to care.

"No… I… It…. Should be so simple… But I don't remember… I only remember…" My eyes widened and I looked at the ground holding my head. "It hurts…" I whimpered slightly.

* * *

" _We're almost there!" I heard the familiar voice say with quite a bit of energy._

" _Please just... be careful," I said. Looking down my sights I was watching to make sure no guards came. ~There's one. *Click* dead. Another… *Click* dropped him. I watched as the two girls ran up to the house and snuck in through the sides._

" _If anything goes wrong, you gotta pull us out of here with your glove." The other girl said. I gave them a thumbs up but remained completely focused._

" _What are you doing here!?" I heard a deep voice behind me yell._

" _What?" I turned around to see a giant tiger guard charging at me. I quickly dodged out of the way as a few more guards showed up. I attempted to shoot at the ones that got close until there were too many. I ran from the trail and quickly got to a vantage point keeping watch over the girls inside the building._

" _What is going on up there!?" One yelled… Sam…_

" _It's a setup there's…" I couldn't finish my sentence before a guard shot my hand that had the glove. I stared down and winced in pain. My glove was sparking and all functions were offline. I turned towards the house and shot a special flare that marked the operation was a trap. I kept trying to run but the guards caught up as I tried to shoot them. *Bang* one *bang* two *bang* three. I felt a large force tackle me to the ground and laughed._

" _You thought a little kid liked you could take down us? Ha. Look, there are your sisters. Looks like they've been caught." He forced my head to look at them_

They were... my sisters…

 _They were being held by two guards and I stared at them with tears in my eyes. I looked at the moose that was in front of them holding a gun. I wiggled frantically trying to reach for my gun. Alex... My other sister... threw her knives out the window towards me. They hit the guard that was holding me and I fell to the ground. I scrambled to get back up and I grabbed my rifle but… but… *Bang* *bang* I looked ahead. They collapsed…_

" _Heh… ha… ha ha "_

 _I heard the guards howling behind me. I felt a surge of energy course through me._

" _Ha. And you call yourself a Hunter. GET HIM." The guards rushed at me. I turned around and pulled the trigger._

" _Au Revoir." A huge crack of light came from the rifle as I continuously pulled the trigger. Sparks flew all around me as I continuously shot. Every guard in front of me fell. I turned around and instantly pulled the trigger feeling tears rush down my face as a giant beam engulfed the whole building that the… Tyrant… was in._

 _Staring back at my work, I could only smirk. The mansion had been reduced to a mere memory, not even the ashes remain._

 _I turned around and walked away humming and made my way towards whatever was in front of me. ~Never turn back... The operation comes first._

* * *

I was shocked back into reality and I was trembling in Sly's arms. He was holding me close to him, but we were on the floor. I cried uncontrollably and couldn't understand why. What was done was done.

"Hunter.." I whispered into his ear.

"What?"

"My last name… is Hunter." I felt exhausted and went to stand, but I fell back to the floor instantly shivering. It was about fifty degrees Fahrenheit where we were. I started to drift when Sly picked me up and put me in the bed. I drifted off into sleep but I needed to tell Sly something. It would just have to wait for morning I suppose...

* * *

I looked at Murray and Bentley, but I really didn't know what to say to them. I told them quite a bit about me in the van. I was just really tired and couldn't wait to sleep. I moved into the bed when Bentley asked a question that had hurt me slightly.

"Where is your family anyways?" I shut my eyes really tight before saying.

"Sorry, that is a bit too personal to talk about… I will tell you more tomorrow, but I am just really tired." Bentley sighed and nodded at me. I started to fall asleep before I whispered, "You didn't drug me again… did you?"

Bentley chuckled at this comment. But quickly responded, "Maybe... You aren't the only one that is tired you know." With that, I was out.

* * *

Sorry for throwing a huge backstory Chapter at you. But I feel like it is important because ya know... I assume it matters for the development. Also please note that Naiya's backstory is purposefully nonexistent. I want to have a chapter special for her past, but this one is for Milo since he is quieter and is be less likely to be pieced together without too much dialogue coming from him. Anyways, I will elaborate on hers soon. Just you wait ;). Please Review (I really want to read some reviews) and note that we will get much further into the game's real plot soon. Finally, about the initial note, this ended up slightly longer than expected and I am too tired to write another chapter and I don't want to keep anyone waiting. So this will be released alone while I write the other one. Anyways… Cya!


	4. A Storm to Remember

Hiya! I am going to be releasing this chapter a day or two later than usual. This is due to a few things. A. I haven't written it yet and umm… refer to B. B. I want to read some other writing since I read and write at night so I am taking a reading break. C. Releasing a chapter a day is killer because that can be equivalent to 7v pages of writing a day and revision. Welp. That's it Enjoy :).

It was morning… I think. I couldn't really tell. I blinked my eyes sleepily at the dusty wall next to me. I felt groggy and the sleep was still lingering in my eyes. I rubbed them slowly before rising. I got up out of the bed and slipped into some shoes. I turned around to see Sly still sleeping with no real sign of waking up.

 _~I should probably tell him that I'm going for a walk. If he doesn't wake up I guess it doesn't matter though._

I looked at the door and made a motion to open it before looking back at Sly who had rolled over. I stared at him wondering if he was getting up. It would make things less awkward… or maybe more. I didn't really know. I wasn't going to find out anyways since he settled into place.

I opened the door and took a step outside when I noticed something.

 _~Is it still night?_

I turned around to go back inside for my phone but was surprised to see that Sly was standing in my path looking down at me with a frown.

"What?" Was all I had managed to say before Sly pulled me back inside and shut the door.

"Why…" He yawned. "Are you outside… it's so… early."

I chuckled at his tiredness before shaking my head and walking past him. After picking up my phone I saw it was only four in the morning. I stared for a minute in disbelief before I looked back to see Sly, who had seemed to be more awake, heading back to sit down on his bed. I took a step back towards my bed but ended up tripping and hitting the floor.

 _~For a carpet… it's really cold."_

I laid shivering on the ground for a minute or two stuck with my thoughts. I heard Sly's laugh resonating throughout the room and felt like I should move. I was about to stand up before Sly half picked me up, half dragged me back to my feet.

Once I sat down, after like five minutes of lying on the ground… I looked at Sly. He seemed fully awake now.

 _~I suppose it's time._ "Sly…" I began to say although it was kind of a whisper.

"Yeah, Milo. What it is?" He seemed emotionless.

"I feel like you should know something about me."

I began to tell him the story of my family and the last mission I had gone on with my sisters. He seemed to be completely into the conversation and I had his attention.

* * *

Milo finished the story of his family. After about twenty minutes. I was next to him at this point. He stared down at the ground gripping his hand that glove had covered. I didn't know what to say but I heard him muttering to himself about something.

"If only that guard hadn't disabled the glove… I could've fixed everything."

I looked at him wondering if I should ask him about this but I decided this was something best left alone until he was ready to talk about it.

"Anyways," I began with a grin putting my arm around his shoulder while pulling him closer, he was cold which was strange given the fur that he had, "It's about time to get going. We aren't going to get anything done as long as we just sit here."

I got what appeared to be a smirk out of him. I suppose that will have to do for now. I went to the bathroom and changed into a new blue shirt and some pants and we went outside.

* * *

I noticed Milo and Sly come out of their room with different expressions. Although both seemed to be happy (Milo is always a wildcard) I could feel both of them were happy for different reasons. Whatever it was, Milo seemed much more comfortable with all of us… or at least with Sly.

 _~Little steps..._

"You two seem to be in a good mood," I grinned at them and Sly returned the grin. Milo just nodded and kept his eyes closed tight before reopening them. I guess he was nocturnal and had to take longer to adjust to the light.

We finished getting our stuff into the van and took off towards the Isle of Wrath.

* * *

Sleeping in the back of the van was an… adventure… See, when you are drugged and are sleeping completely against your will is different than trying to force yourself to stay asleep. I just sat there trying to fall asleep against the wall to no avail. With all of the bumps and rocks we went over it was impossible.

Milo also sat in the back next to Sly. He seemed to be content. Although he was silent the whole way towards a ferry that Bentley apparently arranged.

 _~Does this turtle have connections everywhere he goes?_

I was thinking for a while and before I knew it, we were on the island driving towards the center. It wasn't long before we parked after driving down a windy road. The back door swung open and Sly jumped out. I looked at him and back towards Bentley who was talking to him through a communication station. I looked questioningly at him before Murray got out of the van to look at the engine and tires.

Milo and I just sat still not knowing what to do. I hung over the back seat and looked at the laptop that Bentley had. It showed Sly running around and whacking some bottles and a guard that was throwing Sheriff Stars(?) at him. I turned back to Milo who was no longer in the back. I refocused my attention towards Bentley.

"Sooo… is there anything I can do?" I asked trying to seem as innocent as possible. They didn't exactly trust me yet. Bentley just gave me a confused look before readjusting his glasses.

"No, you could go see what Murray or Milo is doing. Maybe they have something you can help them with."

I nodded before putting my backpack on and walking out the door. I looked at Murray who was fixing up the van from the journey here. I stared at him as he screwed in some things and replaced them.

 _~I have no idea how to anything with mechanics. I would just get in his way._

I looked over to Milo who had put his bag back on. He had his earphones in and was checking his bag over to make sure nothing was missing. I walked over to him and smiled before saying,

"Hi, what are you doing?"

He looked back at me partially confused before glancing at his surroundings before whispering something to me.

"Follow me."

Just like that, he took off. He ran forwards, but not too fast. I gave him a questioning look before jogging after him. He was following the path Sly had taken. We went through a cave and jumped over a fence. I tried to ask him what he was doing, but he just kept going forwards past the security spotlights.

I had finally caught up with him. He was at a gate and there was a hook just above it. I was no longer smiling. Actually, I was kind of angry at why he had made me follow him out this far.

"Why are you here?" I hissed him. He just looked at me. "I mean why did you make me follow you this far. We could've been caught."

I was fuming with anger before he chuckled.

"At what point did I make you follow me?" He spoke clearly and I stared back and blushed slightly before he continued. "You know you wanted to come follow Sly too. You just want to help after all."

"Well… sure. I've never been the one to sit around while someone does something dangerous."

He smiled at this comment and shot a grappling cord at the hook and swinging to the top of the gate where he perched reaching his hand down.

"Neither have I."

* * *

We finally made it to the end of the area where a gate had been unlocked. I took out my shock pistol and stayed alert for any guards. Milo seemed to have the same idea as he kept his arms in a position to quickly take out his knives if necessary. We crept along before I heard an irritated voice from behind me.

"What are you doing here?!"

I yelped at the sound of an angry Sly. I went to respond, but a guard had yelled some sort of gibberish. It was some weird language coming from the octo-guard. He fired some sort of explosive slime at us, but Sly pushed me out of the way before diving to the other side. Suddenly the voice stopped and I heard a thud. I looked back up and saw Milo standing over the guard's body with his knives unsheathed.

"You gotta be more careful." He chuckled.

I didn't know how to feel about the situation. I had mixed feelings both on how he got behind the guard so fast, how he didn't get seen by Sly or the guard, or that he was chuckling after having just killed a person. I mean sure they tried to kill us, but he was basically laughing.

Sly just seemed confused about everything. He was also in shock from what had just happened, but Bentley called him in the nick of time telling him to collect more treasure keys.

Sly responded to Bentley by saying that we were here "in the field" with him. Bentley just told him to make us get keys too since it would be faster.

I was questioning this since we weren't exactly master thieves like Sly, well, Milo might've been, but I surely wasn't.

* * *

 _~In the field huh?_

I was jumping across the scrap metal of sinking boats and such while the term rung in my head. The whole area seemed simple as I quickly took out two guards and kept going. It wasn't too difficult since the spotlights were easy to avoid and I picked up a key and started heading back.

The rain made getting down and out of the area much more difficult than it should have been. I wasn't the most adept at swimming. Also, the idea of having to swim with scrap metal and broken ship parts everywhere didn't make me excited either. I just kept jumping until I got out. I saw that Naiya had a key and Sly had two.

 _~He was much faster than I anticipated._

I handed him a schematic of the area that I had found in a safe on my adventure. He looked and it and took a picture for Bentley. I looked up at the storm which kept going.

 _~I guess the storm machine really does work._

The storm was loud and the thunder and lighting provided perfect cover. The rain made things tedious, but everything couldn't be perfect. We all headed back to Bentley before the night had seemingly set in.

Bentley glared at me and Naiya as we walked behind Sly. Naiya shot him a smile and a mock salute. I just looked at him plain and simple like nothing had changed. I found a spot to sleep just outside the van. It was pretty nice to sleep in the rain.

"Wanna come inside the van?" Sly asked me seemingly genuinely concerned. I just shook my head.

"This is the perfect storm to sleep in. The lightning and thunder isn't too frequent and the rain isn't coming down too hard."

I yawned and fell asleep on a pillow and had a thin blanket over me. Cooper just shook his head at me and I had finally drifted off.

* * *

Okay, Well this took some time to write. I was planning on releasing earlier today (yesterday of actual release day) since I wanted to finish the night before. Unfortunately, I got side-tracked at 1:00 a.m. when a giant (2 inch) beetle invaded my room and I had to kill it. I did actually kill it and I decided that I was emotionally rent and slept. Now it is 12:51 a.m. on July 14, 2016, and I have finished it and now I need to revise. Also, I tried to handle dialogue differently so yeah… Review ;). Cya!


	5. A Tear to Remeber

Hiya! So I have been writing this and the last chapter felt like it took way too long to come out (even though in retrospect a chapter every 2/3 days is fast by most people's standards). I have been fairly busy and to be honest Raleigh's section isn't the most interesting thing. Also, I have been getting back into drawing, speedrunning, and piano so along with writing I am pretty busy. Also homework. That's all I have to say. Cya! (For reference and if anyone cares… this is the 33rd page :3)

* * *

There was the sound of rain all around me and the occasional crack of thunder and lighting kept me on my toes. I stared out the front window seeing the rain barraging the van. I stared at the door to the van before thinking of Milo, who was likely still sleeping in the rain, and how he was doing. However, my thoughts were quickly scattered by a foot that had kicked my arm. I swung my head around at the culprit.

Sly was just sleeping there and occasionally twitching (and apparently kicking) from whatever dream it was he was having. I shook my head with a smirk seeing the raccoon not awake and pestering me. I slipped out from under one of his legs that had managed to cross over mine before opening the door to the van and stepping outside.

The rain was still coming down, although it was coming down much harder today. A bolt of lightning struck about twenty yards in front of me igniting the tree. I stared at it groggily before shrugging and walking out and pacing around. It took about fifteen minutes for me to really realize what was happening and I turned around in a panic. I ran towards the back of the van to see a few flaming branches fall.

"Milo! Move!" I yelled out.

The raccoons eyes shot open and he went to move. It was too late though the branches had hit Milo and he seemed as if he was in excruciating pain noticing that his leg was burned and bleeding. I stared at him with tears in my eyes as I tried to move the branches off of him.

"Back up…" Milo whispered to me.

"What?"

"MOVE!" I jumped back shocked at the anger that was in his voice.

He grabbed a tiny knob that was on his glove before twisting it back. The glove sparked and Milo quickly disappeared in a bright blue light as more branches fell. Sly burst out of the Van and rushed to me. At this point, I was on the ground crying at the sight of someone seemingly dying and then disappearing.

"What happened? Where's Milo?" He asked me.

Sly's eyes widened at the sight of the dying flames and branches that were where Milo had slept. He rushed over to the branches and tried to look for Milo, but he wasn't there.

"That was a close one, eh?" I heard a familiar voice from behind and I turned around to see Milo there smiling, but he was clearly exhausted.

* * *

 _~That was cutting it pretty close huh?_

I was stuck with my thoughts as I reappeared in the front of the van and moved forwards. I still had signs of damage from the branches, but most of it was fixed. I saw Sly frantically searching through the branches and Naiya crying on the ground.

 _~I forgot they don't know anything about me huh?_

"That was a close one, eh?" I did my best to make a convincing smile. I walked forwards a few steps to comfort Naiya before I collapsed to the ground. I started coughing and couldn't stop. I realized that I was coughing up blood as the rain washed it away.

"How?" was the only thing Naiya had said to me as I continued to cough.

"I'll... tell you," I shuddered from how much blood I was coughing up, "later…" I finally managed to finish the sentence as Sly helped me towards the van. Naiya dashed up and hugged me out of Sly's grip. I didn't know how to feel although I could feel myself starting to blush. Sly continued to help me along as Naiya finally let go.

 _~A bit too close for me..._

I sat on the edge slightly swinging my feet until I had another cough attack. Sly seemed to be worrying the whole time as did the rest of the group. Bentley finally spoke after I had calmed down and was able to explain a plan to Sly. I didn't really pick it up, though, I could tell I was about to pass out. After another ten minutes of silence, I fell asleep.

* * *

I looked towards Sly who was running much farther ahead of me. Every now and then we would stop but he told me I had to get a key from a chest that was underwater. I stared at him with a confused look as he motioned for me to jump in some sort of sub. I hopped in it and looked back up as he added,

"Don't let the crabs take any of the chests."

I stared at him trying to figure out if he was being serious or not. After about a minute I closed the hatch and submerged to a little grotto filled with chests. I broked about thirty of them before I finally found the key, the crabs were being pests, but I had managed to get through it and get the key to Sly who had returned to the location with two keys.

* * *

I sniffed the air and noticed the smell of burnt fur. I looked at his hat that was slightly burned and I chuckled at him.

"Hey, don't laugh… there was a lot of fire in there!" he defended, but I just waved him off.

He shook his head and unlocked a bunch of locks that had somehow managed to lock a cannon. Although I wasn't quite sure how locks on a railing affected the cannon, but I didn't question it. Sly gave me a salute as he jumped into the cannon and was shot into Raleigh's airship.

I walked back to the van to see Bentley and Murray frantically preparing everything. I stood next to Milo who was also seemingly confused. He just stood there with his hood off which surprised me. I looked towards him and noticed that it was burned and there was very little hood left. I was about to ask him about what happened earlier, but there was something that prevented me from asking. I just looked at Bentley who stared at us and said,

"Get in the van! We need to be ready to go once Sly gets back!" He was almost yelling completely panicked.

We hopped into the back of the van and got onto the ferry and waiting for Sly to come back. There were sirens wailing everywhere and the sound was getting slightly annoying when I saw a figure appearing in the distance running towards us.

* * *

There was Sly running at us as the ferry started to move with us and Sly ran up to the dock and jumped towards the boat.

 _~He won't make it._

I ran up to the edge of the ferry and quickly reached out to grab his cane, which he had stuck out, and pulled him up. Murray and Naiya had assisted me with pulling Sly onto the boat. He seemed slightly terrified at what had just happened, but he ended up laughing and seemed exhilarated.

"What a rush!" He yelled out.

I just smiled and shook my head at the Raccoon who had jumped up and ran over to Bentley. I looked ahead and noticed the cops frantically searching the island for the thief and chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny?"

I whipped my head around to see Sly with a giant grin looking at me. I turned back around and just looked back at the island and shook my head. Sly looked at me and my hood that had been burned off. Unfortunately not everything can be salvaged. He just put an around my shoulder before speaking.

"You can't hide your emotions without your hood you know?"

I just hummed slightly to myself for a couple seconds before responding,

"Why would I bother hiding them, I already know I am going to have to explain everything to you guys. Although, currently there is no one alive who knows my secret and I intended to keep it that way. But hey! You guys can be the exception."

I gave a wicked grin back to Sly who was put off balance by how much I had just spoke to him in front of everyone. I just looked back at the water as we made our way to the mainland.

* * *

Back in the van and on the road. It felt satisfying. At least it was compared to the sub I had to ride in back at Raleigh's hideout. I was so tired after running around with Sly and hiding from guards that got too close. That was strange to me and I didn't know how to feel about hiding from guards when I was so used to being a part of the ones guarding things.

The van hit a bump setting me flying into Sly who was sitting across from me. I looked up at him and he smirked at me. The smirk made me go off again, I went to hit him, but like last time, he caught my hand and just shook his head.

"Ya know, you don't have to throw yourself at me like that," He grinned at me before I immediately pulled away from him slightly annoyed and just sat against the wall of the van with my arms crossed.

"Like I would willingly throw myself at you raccoon," I pointed a finger at him, "I wasn't going to turn you into the authorities, but now I might have too."

Sly just rolled his eyes before looking towards Milo who was asleep in the corner for what had been about four hours. I couldn't understand how he could sleep in this deathtrap.

"We are almost at the place we will be staying," Bentley spoke blandly from the front seat and I just blew a piece of hair out of my face looking back at Sly. He just sat there studying a page of something. I recalled reading something about there being a book called the Thievius Raccoonus, which had been passed through the Cooper family for a long time.

 _~Is that why he is doing this, to retrieve all of the pages. Or is it just to restore his family's honor._

I looked at the cluster of the pages he held in his hand studying them closely. There was something about how intensely he studied that had interested me, but I just got lost in my thoughts again.

* * *

I woke up after what had seemed like forever. We had just arrived at our destination. It was another motel, although this one seemed to be more together than the last one. I stretched my legs when I got out of the van, I turned around to see Sly getting out of the van before I jumped away from him keeping my distance from him. I didn't know if he trusted me or not, but I didn't want him to hold me down and stop me from moving. It was irritating, to say the least…

Sly looked around for me to see I was standing about ten yards away from him. He looked at me with a confused look as he took a step towards me. I took a few steps back not letting him come close to me. He just looked down causing his hat to cover his eyes and he smirked. I backed up one more step before looking over my shoulder to see I was near the woods. Sly began to walk at me faster than before as I turned around and ran into the woods.

I didn't know why I ran into the woods. I just quickly climbed a tree and ran through the thickly layered branches seeing Sly below me running looking for me. I stayed along the edge of the forest not wanting to get lost deep in the forest. That was all I needed right now. I looked around the forest floor remaining in the trees watching for Sly.

"What are you doing?"

I yelped and fell off the branch I was on plummeting towards the ground. Sly had managed to catch me with his cane and pull me back up the tree. I sighed.

"I didn't want you to grab hold of me," I replied coolly, I looked back at him to see that the worry in his eyes disappeared.

"I wasn't going to hold you down this time," He laughed as I stared down and jumped back into the clearing.

"Since that's over, Milo you are going to be with Murray and I this time. We want to know about you too." I gave him an uninterested shrug as I went to follow him before a hand grabbed my shoulder. I swung around irritated thinking it was Sly's idea of a joke. I was surprised to see that Naiya had grabbed my shoulder.

"No, I will go with you guys again, I never actually told you anything about me last time. I feel I should tell you first because Sly probably won't understand."

Sly scoffed at this statement before he grabbed me and brought me to the room.

* * *

I closed the door behind me as Murray and Bentley both sat down. Murray began coloring… again. I didn't come here to tell him my story, It was Bentley whom I thought should hear it. The turtle gave me his full attention before making a hand motion that told me to begin. I just sighed at and looked at ceiling laying back onto the bed.

"Well I'll just start at the beginning I guess," I began, "I wasn't really like every other girl… I didn't like things like fashion or shopping or any of the stereotypical things like that. I was fairly interested in the law."

Bentley chuckled at this comment and its irony.

"I didn't really know which side though. I thought both were interesting and my parents had always told me to stay on the good side, so for a while I did. I had done some minor types of crime like stealing, but I was also young and it was usually like a granola bar from a convenience store. Although I always got a rush from it."

I stared at the turtle who was soaking the conversation. I took a slight break from the story before continuing a few minutes later. Beginning with a sigh once again.

"I didn't know my parents very long… Once I turned nine my parents were killed one night a gang in the middle of the town. I didn't grow up in a very safe place since there was a mob boss and my parents were against him at all points. I was traumatized. I was with a babysitter when they were killed walking home after their dinner."

I could feel tears building up in my eyes again before wiping them away and taking a deep breath and started to conclude.

"I was so angry and sad that I knew I had to join law enforcement to get revenge. I haven't yet and I don't intend to get it anymore since I realize I could never do it on my own. So I was left alone on the streets. I got out of the town with the help of that babysitter actually. She knew it wouldn't be safe for me there. I remember running out of the town with her, but she got grabbed and was being dragged away. He last words to me were 'Run Naiya… You will always have us by your side'..."

I stopped the story there. I was falling apart. There were tears everywhere and I just got into the bed I claimed and began to sleep, whimpering occasionally. Bentley had been pondering something, but I had fallen asleep before he had even moved or reacted.

* * *

Okay, This literally took forever to release. I actually had my birthday pass so I took those two days off then started writing this chapter. I mean it seems longer than usual, but it might be around the same length. Anyways I actually ordered Sly 2 and 3 and I am really excited to play them and get a more real understanding of them rather than descriptions and playthroughs. Also, 3 arrived first so my life is a joke. So I will be busy with that for a while I'd imagine. Also, I have homework over the summer (lots) and I have to do a bit of writing for this Friday. So I might release the next chapter late. You have been warned. Anyways, Cya!


	6. A Time to Remember

Hiya! Starting at 12:53 A.M. July 22, 2016, Homework Status: Basically done. Sly 2 arrives tomorrow I'm so excited AHHHHHHh.

Ahem… Does anyone want me to put the POV's at the top? I feel it might be difficult to understand who's talking at times. Anyways, leave a review for that :D

~~Enjoy~~

* * *

I heard some crying come from the room below me. I looked around seeing Milo sitting with his knees hugged in and his back against the headboard of the bed. He was wearing his earphones and looking down at the covers of the bed. They were a beige color and Milo seemed to stand out in his navy colored jacket and black pants. The collar on the jacket was popped up covering his mouth. He kept his hood off though.

I laid down staring up at the ceiling holding my arms behind my head for support. I stared at the chipped ceiling before inevitably looking back at Milo who quickly looked away from me and at his glove. I wasn't about to force him to tell me anything. It was about one in the morning, but with both of us being nocturnal we were pretty awake.

He finally poked his head out of the collar and looked at me directly in the eyes. His eyes were very concerned and he seemed slightly afraid of me for some reason. I got up and sat on his bed next to him and leaned back against the headboard. He move to the far edge of the bed and sighed looking away. I just frowned at him and put my hand on his shoulder giving him a sincere look to say I cared. He just looked down and opened his mouth.

"I don't… know if I can… tell you…" He voice was broken and he seemed very timid about the whole situation.

"I know you're scared of people knowing something about you," he looked away and shut his eyes tightly, "But you can trust me."

I tried to assure him it was okay, but he wasn't convinced in the slightest. He sat and it felt as if he was releasing a cold aura around him. I just sat there as he shivered slightly. His whole body was trembling actually. I pulled him closer to me and gasped a bit at the touch, but still, he just looked away. However, the trembling had stopped.

"I just… don't know if… this is real…" He seemed to be scared of something, but I couldn't tell what.

"What do you mean, this is real, I am here," I tried to make him calmer, but the fear was there. I just sighed and continued, "What happened at the van that one night. Naiya told me that she saw you get crushed by the branches, but you were behind us."

His eyes widened and he looked at me and I grinned at him hoping it would ease the tension.

"Okay… you are the first person to know this okay… You can't tell the others yet," He was being serious and I knew this was something personal. I nodded my head at him and he began.

* * *

"I have more than just a grapple cord and a communicator in this glove." He held it up to me. I noticed it had been coursing with electricity and I could hear a slight hum come from it when it was really close. "I can… I can reverse things with it." He stumbled on his words not knowing how to word it.

I looked at him confused not completely understanding what he meant. He seemed to pick up on the confusion though and attempted to elaborate.

"I can control my time with it…" I just stared at him in disbelief. "Actually anyone in contact with me can also come back with me but it can take a lot of energy."

I couldn't tell if he was being truthful or not. His ears perked up and looked at me with a slight smirk and began.

"Look at the clock." It read 1:45 in a bold green led color. "Grab my arm real quick. I assure you everything will be fine." I cautiously grabbed his arm without the glove noticing how many scars were on it. He clicked a tiny button on his glove revealing an equally as small knob. He just sighed and twisted it back. The world around us turned to static blue color and I looked around as everything reversed.

The blinding blue light had faded and I looked around to see that the clock read 12:55. I heard a familiar cry come from down below.

 _~What just happened_.

Milo just smiled at the confusion before laughing and twisting the knob forwards. Everything changed back to what had happened. The only thing I knew what that I was completely exhausted mentally and physically. When Milo said it took extra energy he wasn't lying. I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Well, Sly had fallen asleep almost immediately after I brought everything back to what it was. Time travel exhausted people when they used it especially when it's their first time doing it. Unfortunately Sly had fallen asleep on me. I grunted at the initial impact of him. He wasn't the lightest person and he was out cold so he was basically dead weight on me. I tried to wriggle free to no avail. I just sighed and tried to fall asleep while I was being crushed under Sly…. What a way to go out. Crushed under a who raccoon was fell asleep after time traveling.

I woke up and noticed that Sly was no longer on me which was a good sign because I was able to breathe. I also noticed that he wasn't in his bed. I looked around noticing a piece of stationery in the form of the Cooper Gang's symbol. There was writing on it which read, "Nice to see you're awake. We really don't want to bother you and Naiya anymore so we arranged a way for you to be picked up and safely brought back to Paris. Sorry, this is sort of sudden and happened without any warning, but we didn't want to put you two in danger. ~Sly"

I just stared at the piece of paper in anger and disbelief. I told him the ultimate secret about me and now they just left us behind. I ran out of the room to see they were gone and the lot was empty apart from Naiya who was also angry.

"Those little no good thieves. I should've just turned them into the cops when I had the chance." She was ranting again, but it seemed to calm her down (somehow) so I didn't intrude.

Once she finished up her venting and calmed down I began to explain that there was a way to catch them. I also explained that she couldn't yell at them because they would have no idea what we were talking about if we got angry. She was puzzled by everything I had just said, but she nodded nonetheless. I hooked arm with mine and she started to look really confused before I twisted the knob back and the blue light sparked around us bringing us back about three hours.

* * *

The parking lot was cold, but I noticed Sly walk out and close the door along with Murray and Bentley. I also noticed that Naiya seemed fairly fatigued from her first time traveling back. I quickly hurried her into the van and she sat there before passing out. I confronted the raccoon after making sure she was okay. I walked up behind and whispered coldly,

"Hiya." He jumped and clutched his heart before looking at me. I felt hurt, but I'd deal. One way or another I was going to get some answers out of him. Although I had instantly started with.

"Why are you trying to leave us behind?" He looked at me with quite a bit of confusion.

"How did you know that? I haven't even written the notes yet"

"In one timeline you succeeded." Those were the only words I said to him for a while. He went to ask another question, but I was thoroughly annoyed that he tried to leave in the first place.

* * *

On the road again, Milo had finally cooled off. He seemed extremely upset and this was kind of unlike him from what I've seen.

"I told you almost everything… You said you cared… I should've known better than to trust a thief. I should've known better than to trust anyone anymore." I felt a pain in my heart from his words.

They were sad and full of remorse. I regret what we attempted since it seemed that this was the first time in a long time that Milo had trusted anyone and I took it for granted. I didn't want to hurt him or Naiya, but we didn't want to risk them on our journey. He was fully immersed in sadness and it hurt to look at him. He went back with Naiya just so they could be with us. But did _she_ want to be here or did Milo just force her back with him?

His eyes were slightly red and he was coughing a lot. We were almost at Mesa City and it wouldn't be easy to get to Muggshot, but I knew that there was always a way to complete the job. Milo had another cough attack and was doubled over coughing up blood onto the floor of the van. Bentley looked back with great concern and asked me what the problem was. I remember Milo mention something about consequences on the ferry away from Wales. This must've been what he meant. I told Bentley that there was nothing we could do about it since it was a certain backlash from traveling too much. I just looked worried at the raccoon as he stayed huddled in the corner and the Lynx that had been passed out for hours. Finally giving a sigh and closed my eyes.

* * *

I felt a light touch on my shoulder that woke me up. I couldn't tell where I was and I didn't want to assume that the Cooper gang had managed to get me to the U.S. since I couldn't even remember what happened. My eyes began to materialize everything, but I wasn't completely sure where I was. It was humming with tech and there was someone talking from some direction that I couldn't even make out.

"Are you okay?" There was another faint voice from nearby. "You've been out for a few days now, we were all beginning to worry."

I just groaned at the voice and everything became clear. I was still in the van, Milo was asking me some questions, and I was somehow in the U.S. I got up slowly, not wanting to experience a head rush. I looked out the back of the van which was opened to see a canyon and quite a bit of rocks. I mean… It was a canyon, so I guess it was really just giant rocks everywhere. I looked back at Milo who seemed slightly concerned with me from under his hood, but I just waved him off slightly and nodded my head. He seemed content with that answer and walked towards the edge of the canyon and sat down with his legs hanging over it.

I turned to Bentley, who was talking to Sly, and asked him something.

"Hey, Bentley?"

"I see you're finally awake, what do you want?"

"Yeah… How long was I asleep?"

"About five days."

His answer was bland and I didn't have a real reaction to it, I just sat there and stared at the screen that showed Sly running through a casino. Hitting the bottles and hiding away from the guards. After about ten minutes or so, I returned to my last question.

"Why was I sleeping for so long?"

Bentley just looked at me with a confused look and I returned it to him. He just sighed and continued.

"I have no idea. Milo said you were like this the second you two hopped into the back of the van."

 _~Maybe he knows what happened, I don't know, maybe I was just really exhausted._

I stared straight out the door to see that Milo was no longer on the rock. There was something in my instincts that told me that he was already gone to help Sly since I was awake. Oh well. I will just ask him later I guess.

* * *

So as of right now I am in my school. I am just doing this because I am tired and waiting for my parent to pick me up and talking to a teacher about life. I am not even looking at my keyboard right now, I need to revise this anyways but I'll finish it up for you guys by the end of the day maybe, 7/25/16. Cya! (I TOTALLY FORGOT THE LINES ON THE ORIGINAL POST SORRRRRRRY!)


	7. An Emotion to Remember

Hiya! I'm not too sure where I am going (As I start this) with this chapter, So hey let's just wing it! Also thanks DarkraizerGx1 for the review about the POV which I will now mark with a… **-Insert Character name here.** Type of thing at the top. If a section doesn't have one of these then: A. It is the same character as before. B. I forgot. C. The chapter isn't updated (this refers to the last 6, I will hopefully get around to them). Enjoy!(?)

* * *

 **-Milo**

I was angry, or maybe I was just frustrated. I didn't really know how to feel. I felt a bit of regret after going off on Sly. The look on his was face pure sadness like he had regretted everything, but I didn't think I could believe him. It was strange, though. I didn't want to leave yet. If I wanted to leave I probably would've accepted how everything went the first time. At the same time, I was so angry that they tried to leave us and betrayed us that I almost didn't want to be around.

I continued running through the initial area trying to avoid confrontation with the guards that were waking up. I came across a problem when I saw some lights on a thin wire that led to a rock. I looked at it wondering how Sly got across. The others I had seen I simply avoided and scaled a rock instead but this was unavoidable. Staring at the obstacle, I just sighed. I was so angry I nearly forgot about the grapple on my glove.

About five minutes of running around and avoiding drowning and being crushed and such, I caught up to Sly was talking to Bentley through binocucom. I yawned and looked ahead of me to see Sly's ears perk up. I instantly grappled up high and behind a rock before he could see me. I wasn't in the mood to talk and that's all Sly really promised at this point.

Sly cautiously made his way towards an area and I just sat back and watched. I had my energy rifle with me just in case there was a problem. Although, i had little intention of actually using it. Anytime I noticed a guard in a shadow or try to ambush Sly, I simply stunned them. It wasn't very interesting. I was sitting a building across from him until he dropped a wrecking ball off its chain onto some glass. I was only slightly concerned how his cane was able to break through the chains, but I didn't really question much anymore.

One key was down and there were more to go until we got into the actual casino where I assumed the target was. I wasn't sure why these people left the keys laying around in these areas when they could just keep them on them. I suppose villains have to be dramatic somehow. I just kept following him until I noticed he was about to head back.

* * *

 **-Sly**

I knew Milo was following me around and providing some ranged support. I just acted like I didn't notice and got as many keys as I could before I got too tired. He seemed to be annoyed from the last time I looked at him. I was really hoping that he wouldn't be too angry anymore since that was about an hour ago. Retracing my steps wasn't too difficult since the guards weren't really paying attention anyways and some were still knocked out.

Getting back to the van took about ten minutes and we were in the dead of night. I looked to see Murray and Naiya talking about something and Bentley was typing away. Milo was still missing, though.

"He's over there," Naiya was speaking to me. I just gave her a confused look before she continued. "You should probably talk to him. He seems upset and you're the only one he seems to trust."

I nodded slowly, but still felt slightly hurt at that comment. I was pretty sure he didn't trust me anymore. I knew what I was doing, but we had decided this in advance when it was just Naiya. We never really had time to factor in how Milo would feel about it. Clearly, he didn't take it well and Naiya didn't seem to remember anything.

I looked over to see a silhouette sitting with their legs hanging over the canyon. I walked over trying to be quiet, but I noticed the ears perk up the second I got close. It was definitely Milo since his left ear was slit. I sat down next to him and hung my legs over the side before lying down. The stars were plentiful tonight.

"Why are you here? You should just go talk to the rest of them." His voice was low and seemed harsh. I couldn't say that I was surprised, it almost seemed like this had happened to him before.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" The question was bland and serious.

"For trying to leave you behind. We had that planned for Naiya since we just assumed she would be okay with going back to Paris. I guess we were hoping you would be okay with it too."

"I don't care about that."

I just sat up and stared down at him. I didn't know if I could take that answer seriously. He was angry at us, but now, I didn't even know why he was angry. Then it hit me.

"You do. Maybe not specifically just us leaving. But you were angry at me. The fact that you've told me so much, but I was quick to leave. Thats why isn't it?"

He remained silent for a couple of minutes looking straight down into the abyss. I just sat there looking up at the stars and the moon. I heard him trying to muffle a whimper. I went to put my hand on his shoulder, but he hit it away.

"You're just like him." His voice was broken but had an enraged undertone.

"I want to help, honest, we have no intention of leaving you guys behind. I just don't want you to be miserable either. So you need to tell me what I can do."

"I don't want your help. The last time someone helped, I lost my parents." He stood up and ran.

* * *

He ran a considerable distance, but I caught him in the end. I grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him to a rock nearby to stop him from struggling. He just gave up after about three minutes. He broke free once, but it was short-lived. I looked at him, but his stare was cold. His eyes were bloodshot, I could tell that he hadn't really slept after all of the exhaustion.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"About three days ago…"

"Was that after you traveled?"

"No before. When I showed you"

I looked at him, now I was upset. He was running himself to exhaustion and yet he kept pushing himself.

"I am not going to mess with your trust anymore. Please, you need to sleep. I swear we won't leave you guys behind. Besides, Naiya is awake, and she won't let us leave you two." I grinned at him.

I felt him relax, all of the tension was being relieved within his shoulders. He just smiled. He had a genuine smile on his face before closing his eyes.

"I know you won't…"

He was asleep in seconds. I couldn't really blame him, though, he had been awake for three days and from what I understood the exhaustion could be really intense from when he traveled.

* * *

 **-Naiya**

My head hurt after what had seemed like years of sleeping. I felt similar to a zombie, being dead, but still somewhat alive and walking around. It was only a matter of time before I started trying to eat people.

Sly left after Milo about forty minutes ago. I noticed that Milo took off in some direction although my natural sense of direction had been thrown off. I looked around for something to do before I saw said raccoons on their way back to the camp. Sly seemed to be holding an unconscious Milo on his back and looked towards me.

There was no real response to this. I just sort of looked at him with a strange look. I couldn't really tell what was going on, but Sly sent me a smirk so I took a general concern for everything. It put me on edge.

"He fell asleep. You know… He told me he hadn't slept in three days." Sly informed me.

I just looked at him and shook my head at him, I didn't realize that he hadn't been sleeping especially since I'd been asleep for so long.

"Anyways, keep an eye on him for me. I am going to get the last few keys and hopefully get to Muggshot before the night is over."

"Ok," I replied.

I didn't even know what to say to him. There was something about time travel that I had remembered. Milo brought me back to a time, but I couldn't remember why or from what. I just looked around the canyon and stepped back into the van to see Bentley talking to Sly again. He was already on his way towards the casino. I watched him go through the same obstacles until he eventually was at the casino. Murray was eating a hotdog that he recently got from a little stand just a ways away along with a key.

I tried not to question things that happened like that. They seemed to get lucky quite frequently and it was almost like they controlled everything. Apart from my superstition, I just kept an eye on the monitor showing Sly before turning around to see Milo sleeping on the ground. If he hadn't slept in three days, I wondered how long he would sleep. Bentley told Murray to put him in the back of the van so we could leave immediately after Sly got the page.

After Murray finally got him into the back of the van, I just sat there in the back ready to leave. Bentley started to talk Sly through a plan to take down Muggshot since simply hitting him wasn't going to work.

"If you can hit all of those mirrors to spin them around, the light radiating off those crystals should heat up the room enough and hopefully burn him."

The planned seemed farfetched, but it had to work for Sly's sake. I looked at the monitor seeing that the plan was working. I rested against the wall of the van and noticed that Milo was still asleep. It had been around three hours since the initial return of him and Sly. I just looked around and closed my eyes. I was out before I knew it.

* * *

 **-Sly**

Getting out of Mesa City was a nightmare. It was exciting, but still a bit of a hazard. It wasn't something I was particularly excited for since I knew the cops would be all over this place in seconds. After a few close encounters, I made it back to the van and quickly jumped into the open back doors before closing them behind me. Murray floored it and I sighed leaning against the wall taking the pages of the Thievius Raccoonus out of my backpack.

They were pages on Tennessee Kid Cooper and his adventures along with the instructions on how to perform his rail slide and rail walk techniques. I put them back carefully not wanting to damage to old papers.

I looked up and noticed Naiya was sitting across from me, looking at the floor of the van. She seemed tired and was not fully wake. I didn't really know the effects of the time travel, but she had taken a large hit from it. Apart from the exhaustion, she just looked slightly disappointed and confused.

I turned to see Milo blinking his eyes. He was awake, he only slept for about five hours. I just looked at him. He was listening to something again. Although there was sadness in his eyes. He said something about me reminding him of someone earlier. I needed to talk to him again. I also needed to talk to Naiya about her.

She looked up at me as if she snapped out of her trance. I just looked her in the eyes. She stared straight at me and I returned the stare.

"I should probably tell you about me now huh?"

I just looked at her completely caught off guard.

"Well, we could do it in more of a private setting if you want."

"No, it's fine, Murray and Bentley already know and if Milo knows, it not a huge deal. Besides you and Milo should probably stay in a room together again, you have something you want to talk about. I can tell."

I nodded at her and gave her a gesture to continue and she began.

* * *

The story was sad and almost as tragic as mine. She had witnessed her parents, though not directly in front of her, but this was about as close as a person could get. She looked sad, but she was also smiling. It seemed to give her comfort remembering her parents and protector.

Milo was clearly affected, though. He just stared at her with a new emotion. I didn't really know, but it almost seemed to be disappointment. I assumed he wasn't disappointed with the story, It was more like he was disappointed that this happened to her without any warning. With me, there was always a slight fear that it would happen, but for her, it just happened one day, and her protector who had nothing to do with the family also was killed. It was sick.

It took a few days to get far enough away from Mesa City, but we finally reached and stayed in a fairly decent motel (by motel standards) and the sleeping arrangements were fairly similar. I sat down with Milo who seemed really tired, but again, had something important on his mind. His left ear would twitch when he did.

"You need to promise me something."

"What?"

"If I tell you this, you'll know almost everything about my past. I just need to know I can trust you."

I put a hand on his shoulder and grinned at him. He looked up at me.

"You can trust me, Thief's honor,"

I put my other hand my hand and he sighed as we made our way to the room.

* * *

Cliffhanger? Meh… Not really. It's not really exciting, I just feel like now that I have an idea for backstory, I should put it in a separate chapter where it's not a mess. *cough cough* this chapter *cough* I like parts of it, but I feel like it could be better. I think it's short, but I don't recall currently. 1:08 A.M. 7/30/16. Also, this game won't be a giant influence in the story honestly. It's just being used as a backdrop for introduction for a hopefully more exciting next story! Thanks for reading. ~Cya!


	8. A Family to Remember

Hiya! So, I just spent about one or so hours thinking of the title for the last chapter. I was about five seconds from calling it "I Have No Idea What To Call This Chapter". But I didn't! Anyways more backstory, but I'm tired so production starts in a few days! (Pg. 57 7/30/16 11:49 P.M.) ~Enjoy~

*  
- **Past Milo**

 _The owls are louder than usual today. It must be because of the weather. Or maybe it's just because it's about to snow again. Well, that's also the weather so yeah the weather. As much as I love the cold, three feet of snow is a bit too much for me. Maybe not actually, I'm thinking that my limit is probably five feet. At that point, it would be a bit taller than me and I don't think I could survive. I was walking around the path as the snow swirled around me. I'd been out practicing my shooting again. My dad couldn't know that though. He acted like he cared when I told him something. He always said I could trust him like that would ever happen._

 _My phone blinked to life. I noticed a message from my mom telling me to race home as fast as possible and it was an emergency. I just sighed and began to jog down the path being careful not to slip. I looked up in the air seeing a strange figure. It was a black mass that had appeared to have been avian. I couldn't completely make it out, though. I kept jogging and finally saw the house. I attempted the door which, for some reason, was locked. I attempted a few more times before looking for the spare key in the mailbox. After searching through the mailbox for about thirty seconds of searching only to see a note. I snatched it and looked up to see the dark figure had been slowing down slightly. I traced with my eyes before reading the note to myself._

' _You're a disappointment to the family name. You and your two sisters will never be like your brother. He is the true protector and the next in line. I hope there is no hard feelings, but the next time we see each other, you won't.' ~Dad._

 _I stared at the note with horror filling my eyes and body. I backed away into the shadows noticing the shadowed figure circle around. I ran into the snow trying to hide. I was wearing a white jacket and had my head and ears wrapped in a white scarf and hat. I blended in fairly with the snow banks as I saw the owl land on top of the house. It had two floors, but by no means was big. The owl was giant and mechanical. I saw his eyes, they were hypnotic and filled with hate. I shook away the strange feeling they gave me before running towards the woods._

" _What do you mean he wasn't where I told you he was?! The deal was that you would kill him before he got too much information." It was my dad..._

" _ **I don't appreciate that tone. Why don't you stand back before I break our deal."**_

" _Hmph. You need me to tell you where those Coopers are, don't you? Well if you can kill that pup I will give it to you."_

" _ **I could also just do this,"**_ _with a swift jerk, the owl tore open the top of the house and grabbed my brother and mother within his talons._

 _I just slowly backed away and gazed at the sight. I was nearly in the forest, then I could definitely get out._

" _NO! Please! Don't take my son and my wife!"_

" _Dad! Help!" He was two or three years older than me._

 _My mother was stunned and there were an immense amount of fear in her eyes._

" _ **If you want these two to live you WILL give the locations of the Cooper clan now!"**_

 _I saw a tear in my dad's eye. He cared about this part of the family, he was also upset since he couldn't get his end of the bargain._

" _Fine, the are up the road, they are in a tiny house with a grey fence and there is a blue chimney. You can't miss it."My dad had finally given in. There was a bit more description, but I had just tripped and fallen into a snowbank and was trying to recover._

" _ **Excellent."**_

 _The mech dropped them to the ground and the three of them had grouped up into a 'family' hug. I was about to turn when the owl quickly swiped his talons across all of them. I gasped and stared at my family as they slowly fell to the ground. The snow was stained with the red of their blood._

" _ **With the Hunter Family out of the picture, no thieves will stand in the way of the great, Clockwerk. I just need to find your daughters and that "pup" of yours. But first, I should pay the Coopers a visit."**_

 _I'm asleep… no… I was running through the forest. I just kept running. I was alone. How could I survive? I was only six years old. I eventually made it to the city of Paris. We only live a few miles from it by road, but the forest was faster. The sun was coming up when I made it onto the street and passed out in an alleyway._

 **-Sly**

Milo was completely unreachable. He seemed so sad and upset and I couldn't get him to even look at me. I was sitting next to him I couldn't get him out of it. I shook him slightly after trying to talk him, saying that it was okay. I knew it wasn't okay, He was attacked by Clockwerk as well and his father had given away the information on where I was staying. A thought passed through my head that he might actually blame himself for my family's death, but I knew he couldn't have stopped it. I could see the tears coming to his eyes. His family clearly didn't like him and saw something wrong with him. I didn't know what to do.

Milo was so far gone at this point. As a sort of last resort, I hugged him. I didn't know what else to do. I hugged him close to me and I could feel his tears wetting my shirt. I just kept him close and tried to make him feel safe or feel anything other than this sadness.

"They… tried to… kill me… But instead died because… of me. I should've just given myself over… I don't even want to live half the time."

I stared down at him in horror. He didn't even want to live. I could feel him shaking. I tipped his head up so he could see me. His eyes were red, but it seemed to calm him that I was actually looking at him and saw that I cared.

"Milo… Even if you gave yourself to him, He would've gone after them. He wants your family dead. But I won't let that happen. We'll take him down for good."

"I'll never live up to the family name." He was stuck in his own mind.

"You're worth it!" I shouted quickly.

Milo just snapped back into reality at the sound of my distress. I could feel his sadness now.

"Quit thinking you aren't worth it, Milo. You have already saved us multiple times. You are important. You have lived up to your family name. Now you just need to surpass it!" I couldn't help it. His sadness was almost contagious.

"Thanks…" He hugged me this time before quickly releasing, I still held him, though.

"Did I remind you of your father… with the trust problems…" I couldn't help myself I had to ask. I could feel him tense up before relaxing and chuckling.

"No. You are just like my brother. Honorable and always looking out for me when I'm not. You two are the same age. I was upset because I forgot what the feeling was like."

 _~He thinks of me like… his brother…_

"Thanks again Sly… you can't let go of me now…"

I laughed before releasing him and going to my own bed. I was wrapped in the thoughts of what Milo said. If his family knew of mine, I wondered if mine had known of his. But for now. Rest.

Hey, so this chapter is short. Yeah um, I was gonna keep going, but I feel this is a perfect separating point for this. I will be getting into more stuff next chapter because we head to the swamp. (Also my raging headaches is actually hindering me) Anyways, Next chapter is 100% gonna be longer since this chapter was like 4.5 pages and the usual 7-9 apart from chapter 2 which was 12 and 1 which was like this one. Cya!


	9. A Swamp to Remember

Hiya! Okay~ Time to get into real people stuff, I am naturally leaned toward around 2400 words worth of writing so let see if I can do more today~ Enjoy~

* * *

 **-Sly**

I wasn't really sure what it was, but the group as a whole seemed to be feeling much better for the van ride to Haiti. Well, it was more or less a ride to a boat (well cruise type ship, it was giant…) where we waited while we were getting taken to Haiti. Milo seemed to be excited for the next mission and Naiya was bright and full of energy once again. I couldn't keep a grin off my face at the sight of them being happy to be with us.

Bentley had been searching for information on Mz. Ruby, but he joined in the conversations with us every now and again. As usual, Murray was bounding with energy and all of this positive energy made him even happier.

I shook my head at Naiya and Murray before telling them they should probably go and burn off some of the excess energy. They were gone in a blink, I didn't realize two people could be so fast until this moment. I noticed Milo walking around passing by people. It was kind of cold, but we were apparently almost there, so soon it would get hot and humid. I looked at him as he casually passed by people and weaved around most of the deck before slipping behind a wall.

I walked up to him and stared down at the coon who was looking at quite a few objects in his hands, completely oblivious to the fact that I was behind him.

"You know, there's no honor in stealing from regular people."

He yelped and froze up before meeting my gaze and smile. He sighed feeling relieved that it was just me.

"Like you have never stolen from a commoner. Besides, I just wanted to look at some of these things." He explained.

I shook my head at him before he smirked and flipped his hood back on before slipping back through the crowd and returning a minute or two later with nothing in his hands or pockets. I gave him a confused look. I couldn't wrap my head around why someone would steal something then immediately return it. Sure, there was no honor in it and he said he just wanted to look at them, but it still made little sense to me.

"Anyways, you sure are happy today, I swear yesterday you were so upset and could barely and contain the negative emotions. What happened?"

He just looked at me before chuckling. However, a few moments later it turned to sadness once again. It was an instant reaction, his emotions were almost like snap freeze. One second he was warm and happy, but instantly became cold not a minute later. He stared down seemingly lost in a trance. I grabbed his shoulder and made him look at me. His eyes almost appeared grey and dull compared to the normal green. He tried to look down again I kept his head up and didn't let his eyes leave my gaze.

"I wasn't really happy today… I just like keeping the true emotions hidden. I'm gonna go sit in the van…"

"I'll come with you then."

"No."

I raised an eyebrow at the objection and just looked at him.

"Okay then," was the only response I could come up with.

"Sly…" He was tearing up a bit, "I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"What do you mean, you didn't hurt me."

"I'm… I'm the reason."

I knew where this was going and pulled him close to me before he could continue. It wasn't a place I wanted him to go, and I knew he wouldn't feel comfortable until he said it, but I couldn't let him say it.

"None of this is your fault, Okay? You had nothing to do with it, there is no way you could've stopped this." I tried to comfort him, but he was gone again.

I saw Naiya and Murray about to round the corner and decided that this wasn't a form they should see Milo in. After all, I knew he wouldn't want them to see him like this. I quickly picked him up, he was light and not too hard to carry and brought him back to the van and shut the door behind us.

* * *

 **-Milo**

I couldn't look at him. He was too much like him. The more I thought of him, the more I lost it. Sly closed the doors to the van and it was just me and him again. I was slightly glad since I didn't really want anyone to see me so broken. I glanced at the front seat to see Bentley had also left. I relaxed a bit and squeezed my eyes shut tight trying to forget it all.

"Milo, you need to tell me what's wrong."

~ _Milo, you need to tell me what's wrong."_

"Nothing's wrong, Jay…"

"Who's Jay? And I can tell when you are sad about something."

~ _Don't lie to me, I can tell when you are sad about something"_

"It's no big deal. I promise Jay…"

"What are you talking about? You could barely keep yourself together out there."

 _~Come on bud, you could barely keep yourself together out there."_

Warmth. I finally opened my eyes only see blue. I looked up slowly to see a pair of brown eyes staring down at me. There was a frown to accompany the worry that filled his eyes. I felt the arms around my back again. Sly was a person who was all for hugs. I couldn't quite understand why though. I could only imagine it was because of what happened early in his life.

He gave me a quick smile then I returned to the shock. They are so similar, but that's not possible. They aren't the same. Sly is… Different… I think. I can barely remember Jay.

" Who is Jay?"

Again I snapped back to reality.

"He was my brother."

"Okay, that makes sense. Why were you calling me Jay?"

"I was?"

I barely even noticed the difference in the conversations. I also didn't realize I was talking out loud.

"Yeah you seemed like you've already had this conversation."

"I have. You two are so similar it scares me. Whenever I see your eyes," I looked up at Sly taking note at the happiness that returned to him, "I see him. He was always there for the worst like you are," I looked away from Sly and just stared at the floor for a second. "I'm gonna go to sleep, wake me when we get there."

"Sure thing, bud."

He released me and I quickly drifted to sleep. I felt calmer after telling Sly everything. There was nothing left to hide and most importantly. Someone finally knew my story.

* * *

 **-Naiya**

" I win again!" I was so excited and was full of energy after sleeping for so long. We had been on the boat for a week and we were about to arrive in Haiti where the drive would begin.

"No fair! I want a rematch. Bentley, you can be the judge of who finished first this time."

Said turtle just sighed before giving a hand motion to continue with our little game. All we were doing was running around the ship multiple times and I had won about four times now and Murray won once. I needed to make up for the loss since someone tripped me. I found it entertaining running around the ship since the scenery always changed. One second there is vast open ocean and the next second, 'Hey! Look!' Even more vast open ocean.

We set up at the starting line as Bentley dryly counted down. "3… 2… 1… *sigh* go."

With that, Murray and I were off I took a pretty sizable lead since we had been running for hours and Murray was a bit less suited for running than I was. After the first lap, I had made it halfway around and was on the front of the ship when I saw a speck in the distance. I squealed a bit (Only a bit) before waiting for Murray who stopped next to me to see what I was excited about.

"Isn't it beautiful," I might've been tearing up. "Land."

"Um, sure? Are we gonna finish the race?"

"Let's just walk the rest of the way," I smiled at him and continued to do just that.

* * *

Another ride in the van. Oh joy, I can hardly contain myself. Normally I'm not a fan of riding in the back of a van without any seat belts or seats for that matter. However, this was a whole new form of bad. The 'road' we were driving along was basically just dirt and tree roots. There were also a few rocks thrown in there just to keep things interesting. I grabbed onto the front seat for dear life as we drove along.

Two hours… two agonizing hours of pain, suffering, and Sly laughing at me for my reaction to what was happening. It was almost enough to make a girl murder a raccoon. Not Milo, though. Milo just shook his head as Sly laughed and punched his shoulder occasionally to silence him. I appreciated the effort. He seemed a bit upset when before we got off the boat, but once on land he seemed comfortable again.

With the van's stop, I flung myself out the back only to see a dark swamp and a lot of creatures moving around. It felt like everything was moving. I looked at what appeared to be a mosquito. I hoped it wasn't since it was at least three feet long. I stared it down, Bentley had returned a shock pistol I had to me once they all decided I wasn't a real threat to them. I aimed at it, but Sly grabbed my arm and shook his head

"But it's giant!" I tried to reason with him. Needless to say, it didn't work.

I sat in the back of the van once again and looked at Bentley who having a panic attack after Sly left. I just stared at the turtle who seemed to have more tech out than usual.

"Um, Bentley? What's… All this" I gestured with my hands to the excessive amount of technology that was engulfing the turtle.

He just looked at me like I had three heads before responding.

"The paranormal activity in this swamp is off the charts! My EMF readings are spiking and there are ghosts all around us." I just blinked at before sitting down in the back of the van and slowly and softly banged my head against the wall.

"Why did you have to do this to me."

Milo shook his head before getting his things together. He had his rifle attached to his back this time. I hadn't actually seen him with it yet, but according to Sly, his aim was impressive. I wasn't sure what to think about him in a combat or assassin sense. He had knives and being close to people, but he apparently had a special rifle with him that he was good at using.

"Do you prefer your rifle or the knives when you fight?"

The air was just sort of still after that question. He just looked at me. It was a bit out of the blue, but when I was curious enough, I always find an answer. After a few seconds, he responded.

"I suppose it depends. I personally prefer the range since I've been using the rifle longer than the knives. Although, since the knives are passed through the family, I feel obliged to use them. Actually, we have a sort of book like the Thievius Raccoonus," Bentley's attention was diverted from Sly's ghost problems to listen, "We called it, The World Within. The title was a bit strange, although after reading through it a few times you can feel things as if they are a bit different. There are a bunch of stories and techniques developed. Everyone has a move in here except my one sister and brother since neither got the knives. I plan on leaving my mark soon."

There was a grin on his face. I stared at him in shock, just a little bit, though. He told us so much I thought I was gonna explode. I went from knowing almost nothing about Milo to knowing about his legacy and things about his family.

"Whatever Sly has been doing with you is working. You are really starting to open up to us." Bentley spoke from behind his laptop.

"I suppose. I also just take a while to get used to people. I'm just a shy person regardless of my profession."

I wanted to ask him more, but I also remembered Sly telling me about his family. It was horrible what happened. I didn't want to bring it up since he told me it struck a certain part of him and generally wasn't a wise decision. I just smiled and waved him off as he chased after Sly like he usually did.

* * *

 **-Milo**

It was nice to be running around again. Being stuck on the ship wasn't something I really enjoyed and I sincerely hoped we had another way to get out of here. I slid along the vines occasionally and walked along some branches attempting to catch up to Sly. Before and while we were on the boat Sly taught me how to walk on the rails. Sliding was a different story, although it was relatively similar.

The life was buzzing in the swamp and everything appeared to move. I had my rifle on my back for this mission since carrying it was not really an option. Something I wasn't expecting was a tree(?) to grumble then try and smash me into the ground. Without any real hesitation, I shot at it until it inevitably fell. Sighing, I continued forwards seeing Sly standing still waiting for a guard to look away. When said guard looked away, Sly slipped across the ledge before climbing up and taking the guard out from behind. I just stared at him as he continued forwards to whack some candles until they extinguished and a weird purple glow surrounding the key disappeared.

 _~So the magic in this place that Bentley was talking about is real. Why did I bother coming out here…_

Suddenly an earpiece I put in earlier cracked to life cutting me off from my thoughts.

"You know Milo, I could always use some help."

I looked at a raccoon who was waving up to me, undoubtedly smirking. I just sighed and looked back at him before making my way over to him quickly.

"It's more fun to watch, though."

"You like what you see?" Sly said in his most cocky tone.

"Yeah, it's fun seeing a raccoon run through a swamp avoiding magic and monsters and basically clinging to adrenaline for life." I just sighed.

"That's what makes it more fun!"

"..." I just sighed loudly and exaggerated how annoyed that statement made me.

I met up with Sly after a few minutes of sliding around and grappling occasionally. Grappling wasn't something I particularly trusted here since literally everything could either come to life, fall apart, or just be too slimy for the cord to attach to.

"What took you so long." Sly teased smirking and hanging over his cane.

"I was sightseeing. I think there a snake that wanted to eat you."

"I could only dream."

After shaking my head (again, this was far too frequent) we headed to the next section. The ground here seemed relatively stable. Sly had been talking to Bentley about getting more treasure keys to unlock some sort of pot thing? It had enough pressure built up to launch Sly to the lair of Mz. Ruby. I'd read about her a few times. She was a voodoo master who could summon the undead and control people. I thought it was just a tale, but it was definitely a possibility from what I'd seen so far.

"Okay let's split up this time. We'll get it done faster and be out of this swamp sooner. You just don't want to have to run around as much."

He just pa my head slightly hitting my left ear. I could feel half of my slit ear come down until Sly stopped what he was doing and looked a bit panicked.

"Sorry about that. Did that hurt?"

I looked at him curiously but remembered that I hadn't told him what happened to my ear. I just chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry it's as bad you probably think it is."

With a reassuring look Sly headed out in a direction and I took to another.

I headed towards a small cavern type area and climbed along a root along the top of the cave before descending on a guard below me and swiftly removing him. I walked through the area to see a lake and bunch of unlit torches. The earbud crackled to life again.

"Milo," Bentley began, "the only way to open up that voodoo gate is by lighting all 25 tiki torches with the flamethrower on the swamp skiff."

"Okay, no problem."

"Oh and one more thing, you need fuel for the flamethrower. And the only source are those piranha you see swimming around. Run them down with the boat - one fish fuels one shot. Hurry, you only have two minutes to get all the torches lit!"

"Alright… wait what?! Two minutes?

The connection dies and I sprinted to the skiff to see A little timer and a meter for the amount of shots I had left.

"Why do I get so little time…"

I finally lit the 25 torches and got through the gate after what felt like forever. Every time the timer stopped the torched went out and I had to go back to the dock to start again. Tedious. Aggravating. These are the best words to describe this task. I couldn't even think straight I was so annoyed. However, a very nervous Sly caught my attention. I stared at him and he just looked back at me seemingly shaken. I'd say he looked like he'd seen a ghost, but that was so likely that there was no point in saying so.

"Sooo, how'd it go?" I asked tentatively.

"There was a snake…"

I just looked at him confused at what he just said.

"A snake? That's what is making you so frightened, I never thought the ' _great'_ Sly Cooper would be afraid of a snake." I poked.

He grabbed the key from me and unlocked the locks on a gate to a small channel of water. I didn't really know how it was gonna help us but I just sat on a rock and wait. I saw some ripples in the water and raised an eyebrow at it. Sly was kneeling behind the rock and me. I wasn't quite sure why.

A quick burst erupted from the water and I saw it. A giant snake charged through the water. Actually, giant doesn't even come close to describing this monster. I just stood up and backed up falling over the rock and landing on Sly. The snake broke a gate blocking the next area before diving back into the water and disappearing.

Sly pushed me off him and I laid on the ground for a minute before Sly finally gave me a hand. I just looked at him realizing I was giving him the same look he gave me.

"It looks like you've just seen a ghost."

"Why am I even here," I spoke so plainly that there was no question in my voice.

"Because… you enjoy my company." Sly grinned at me.

I just looked at him and shrugged walking past him.

"Whatever… the gate is open let's keep going." I hid a smirk under my hood which I had flipped back on.

Another few hours or so of walking through a swamp trying to get these keys, I was beginning to get tired. It was kind of a bother sliding around so much and dealing with things that may or may not be dead. I just sat back in some shadows waiting for Sly to return with the remaining three keys. I had climbed up a waterfall and whacked a bunch of chickens for a ghost who wanted gumbo Although this literally made no sense since he is dead and can't eat nor could he die to the explosive roosters that he was afraid of, but it was for a key so I guess I don't mind.

I noticed Sly across the way attempting make it over to me. I was the closest to the locks, however, I was still a fair distance away. Around a minute later the raccoon was standing in front of me and I looked up at him with a slight grin as he looked down at me. For some reason, I was always surprised by his height. He reached a hand out to me and I handed him my keys.

"You should go back now."

"Aw. How boring. Okay."

I turned around and gave the raccoon a salute as he unlocked the locks and was launched into the lair of Mz. Ruby.

* * *

 **-Naiya**

"Bentley" I whined slightly.

For a minute all I got out of Bentley was a sigh until he responded.

"What do you want?"

"How does this whole thing work?"

I waved my arms motioning that I was talking about the entirety of what Sly was doing. He was dodging some weird symbols until he made it to Mz. Ruby and hit her. She then teleported as weird poles started shooting out of the water.

"Magic," Bentley replied dryly.

I didn't want to accept that answer, but I realized that magic was the only plausible option, so I nodded contently and stared at his computer noticing how Sly dodged around.

"You should get some sleep Naiya, I don't think you've slept since we got here about a day ago."

I knew I _should_ get some sleep, but I wasn't really tired. Although I definitely could feel the effects of the sleep deprivation. I sighed and vaulted over into the back and rested my head on my backpack. Milo was asleep in the corner again. I wasn't surprised since he was running around a lot and was barely able to walk when he got back to the van. It was only a couple minutes before I was asleep.

Sly had shown up and jumped into the back of the van. He dropped his hat when he got in and we sped away from the scene. Unfortunately for a certain sleeping person, the hat landed on me and I yelped as I shot up. I looked angrily at Sly ignoring the headrush the best I could. Sly just gave me a grin and stuck his hands up in the air. I shook my head and gave him his hat back.

"Did you get the page you needed."

"Yep. It's an interesting one."

"What does it teach you about?"

"You'll find out" He winked at me.

I just glared at him not wanting to find out what that meant. He leaned back against the wall and let out a sigh of relief. Milo's ear perked up at the sound of Sly being back. He slowly got up and stretched before looking around. He didn't say anything, though, it felt a bit awkward for me, but Sly seemed completely unfazed by everything. Milo leaned over towards Sly and looked at the pages quickly analyzing them.

During this process, his eyes shot wide open.

"No." He whispered in shock.

I just looked at him and Sly whom was giving a sinister grin. I didn't like it.

"What is it?" I questioned quickly.

"Is this even possible?"

"For a Cooper, anything is possible," Sly said

"WHAT!?" I yelled out.

Milo gave me a confused look.

"You didn't tell her?"

"Nope."

"That is likely for the best."

I grumpily folded my arms and looked to the side as Sly laughed and Milo just shook his head in disagreement from why Sly was laughing.

* * *

Okay~ I'm tired… it's 1:28 A.M. 8/10/16 and I on the edge of consciousness. I hoped I will release the next chapter sooner. Also I 100% completed Sly 2 and I intend to 100% Sly 3, right now I'm on chapter 5 (6?). Umm yeah, I think this chapter is longer than normal. Yeah Reviews are appreciated so I can see how it is for the other readers out there. Anyways… Cya~


	10. An Eye to Remember

Hiya! I'm doing the stuff. Okay ummm. Yeah this is page 76 in the docs. Yay. I don't know how the length of this chapter will turn out, but I don't know if it will be as long as the other one. (Unlikely?) I finished Sly 3. This is a day after I started writing. Initially I was gonna wait to do Kaine Island since it was like 9 p.m. however, my need to watch cutscenes led me into a no break level which I finished at 11:25 p.m. I would love to play Sly 4 (I have literally watched the playthrough and cutscenes like 30 times.) but I don't have a PS3 and yeah. Unfortunate, but I don't know what to do ;-;. I plan on getting 100% on Sly 3 since I am only at 60% since I didn't buy everything (I found out I have to do the challenges and 80% of me after the gondola mission was like f that and the other 20% was like deal with it.) I also assumed I missed some sort of collectible because I literally saw nothing. Anyways, Enjoy~

* * *

 **-Milo**

We arrived back in Paris after a few days of traveling and sleeping. I really wasn't in the mood to do anything after Haiti. The hideout we were in was pretty simple. There is a couch and a tv. A few pictures were hung around the room that seemed to show the infamous trio as kids in their orphanage days. I looked towards the three of them. Murray got a lot taller and seemingly stronger. Bentley didn't really get too much taller and overall, he looked relatively the same. Sly seemed to change a lot. He was taller and in the picture there was this strange type of innocence. I looked back at him now. He and the rest of his trio were talking about something and laughing. He looked at me and motioned me to come over. The innocence was still there, but it didn't seem genuine and almost seemed to be a facade to cover the true emotions.

I walked over slowly looking up at him before he just started chuckling at something. I looked over at Naiya who was drawing on a piece of paper. I motioned her to come over before I turned around and noticed Sly was missing. I reached my hand out slowly before it eventually stopped on something.

"So it's true isn't it?" I whispered to Sly.

He didn't respond to me at all. I just shook my head as Naiya walked over. She had a drawing in her hand and what looked like a photo in her pocket.

"Where did Sly go? I swear I had seen him just a second ago." She looked around the room and up towards the ceiling occasionally.

"Do you have a camera by chance?" I was sort of distracted by the photo to answer the question.

"I do. Why?"

"No real reason, Just wondering."

She just stared at me for a second before shrugging.

"Boo." Sly yelled before appearing back where I had felt him/

A loud scream wouldn't begin to describe the noise that Naiya made. Blood curdling was accurate, but still off. I punched Sly hard in the stomach causing him to double over and collapse to his knees. One hand was crossed over his chest and the other was pushed against the floor as he gasped for breath. My eyes began to burn and felt them morph into a thinner shape.

After a few more seconds, I could feel my eyes return back to their normal oval shape. I knew that when I lost control of my emotions my eyes would start to turn into slits. When Sly scared Naiya, I lost control of the emotions that I had. There was laughter, anger, sadness, evil, and fear now. Anger just happened to take priority when I hit him.

"Are you okay?" I asked weakly.

I started coughing myself and collapsed to the floor. I couldn't feel anything anymore. My eyes likely were red now. My eyes were definitely the most confusing feature on the entirety of my persona. There were lots of colors hidden within the green. My emotions could bring them out to be brighter. Right about now they were probably blue and red because of the anger and now pain and sadness I felt.

Sly had recovered and looked at me. I was on the couch now. Bentley and Naiya were looking over me. Bentley just looked concerned, but Naiya looked angry.

"You've got to take care of yourself, Milo!" She screamed, "You don't even seem to care about yourself sometimes! You should've told us that you got poisoned while in Haiti!"

I stared blankly at her. Poisoned? I hadn't realized, although it explained a feeling of weakness that seemed to come up every now and then. I looked at the clock and noticed fifteen minutes had passed. They must have checked me.

"And you!" she continued. pointing at Sly who was backing up slowly away from her, "If you EVER! And I mean _Ever_ do that to me again. I will kill you!"

I'd never seen Naiya lose it before. Strange. It was just sort of sad. Everyone had something they didn't want people to see. For me, it was weakness, which people like Sly had seen an exceptional amount of. Naiya looked as if she regret everything and was in the corner crying. She was always energetic and happy. Anger was definitely something she didn't want anyone to see. The air was cold. I just stared around and coughed a bit. I didn't realize there was venom in me. After all, this little operation had seemed to go off without a hitch apart from some frustration.

Naiya settled down after a few minutes and went back to her drawing. I rested my head against the arm of the couch and made a move to get up, but Sly and Bentley put an arm on either shoulder to keep me down.

"We should let you rest a bit more. After all, you seem to be really weak right now." Bentley spoke.

I widened my eyes slightly at the thought of being a deterrent. I didn't want to get in the way of a plan or let my mistake ruin the timing of everything.

"No! Really. I am fine, I swear." I attempted to force through the grips into a sitting up position. I felt Bentley back up. I gave Sly a cold stare as he held both my shoulders with his hands. It was a tight grip. The last times he did this I didn't really struggle too much. I pushed against the hold a bit more as I looked at Sly. He gave me a confused look that I couldn't decipher. I didn't know why he was looking at me confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked weakly. The venom was fairly potent once it got going. That or the medicine I had likely received was potent.

"You're eyes… they're violet. Why?"

I just looked at him. I didn't really know why my eyes were violet. I suppose that it was feeling of being scared or perhaps weakness.

"Um. My eyes occasionally change colors when one emotion becomes really... overwhelming. I believe violet is me feeling weak from the venom."

"You know feeling weak is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah! Everyone has an off day." Murray chimed in from a chair across the room.

I smiled at the words. I knew that I was guaranteed to have something bad happen at least once throughout the trip. We were a few months in. It was pretty exceptional actually. A thief theoretically wouldn't make it this far without something bad happening. Although Sly and friends seemed to ignore my theory. Maybe I was destined to be here. Although, destiny, in general, is sort of a superstition and another theory. To me, destiny is just the theory of purpose. For now, this was my purpose and my path.

I looked at Sly again who grinned at me. His worry seemed to melt away with the smile I gave him. I was happy to see him get more comfortable with everything. I didn't know what it was, Sly was just able to make me exceptionally happy without really trying. A simple smile from him reminded me of the better days. He was an amazing person after finally getting to know him. All of them were. Bentley was nothing short of extraordinary. Murray was friendly and easily the happiest guy I have ever talked to. Naiya was interesting. She was strong and although not within the same side of the law, in _theory,_ she was definitely a viable candidate and something told me that when this was all over, she wouldn't shift back to the other side of the law so easily.

After all the excitement I was tired. In the end, I was only left with Sly. With both of us being nocturnal we were more naturally equipped to stay awake around this hour. I looked around the room groggily. Bentley had definitely given me an antivenom and it made me feel what true sleepiness felt like. Sly just stayed perched on the other arm of the couch staring down at me. I just looked back at him without really thinking anything in particular. He smiled at me and I broke out of the trance.

"Are you feeling alright, Milo? You seem to be distracted."

This was true enough. There wasn't really anything in particular that I was distracted by though. If anything else, I was just trying to remember my brother after looking back at him. My eyes were a bit misty from the thought of Jay. Nothing could be done. I knew the limits of time and too much altering that far back could ruin everything.

"I don't know…" was the response I'd inevitably come up with.

Sly wasn't really content with that answer, however. He slid down onto the couch and moved my legs slightly so he could actually sit. I went to sit up next to him, but once again Sly pushed me back down.

"No use in hurting yourself to prove something."

I didn't really know how to feel. Sly laid down sprawled out across most of the couch. Although, due to how short I was, Sly was able to fit on the couch with his head on the left arm. I yawned slightly before falling asleep after a few more minutes of thought.

 _~Always looking out for me. Annoying at times, but it is necessary I suppose._

* * *

 **-Sly**

Milo eventually fell asleep. I didn't know what to talk to him about. He seemed to be in so much pain, but he bounced back very quickly. It was a bit concerning to me. I was the youngest of us in the trio, but Milo felt like he was apart of us as well. It was weird, he was like a little brother. I didn't know what it was, though. He seemed to blindly trust us, although he seemed more afraid of whether or not we trusted him. I knew I could trust him, Bentley seemed content knowing that someone else was watching after me, and Murray was happy to have anyone friendly come along.

There was also Naiya. She had apparently turned seventeen in Haiti. She was outgoing simply put, I didn't know what it was, but I felt like I've known her for quite some time. I just looked over the Lynx who was sleeping in a sleeping bag we had provided. There was definitely a chance she would go back to the other side of the law. It was her choice and she shouldn't feel obliged to stay on our side of the law just because she was with us for a few months. After a bit of deep thought, sleep eventually came, but it wasn't exactly peaceful

The morning seemed to come out brightly and was annoying. There was so much sunlight for the morning. I couldn't be bothered to get up though so I tried to sleep a bit more. I usually woke up last anyways, so I don't know why I had woken up so early. A couple seconds later, I found out what it was. I felt a slight push against my leg. I casually moved them off of Milo. I had rolled a bit in my sleep and ended up mostly on Milo. I looked at him and gave a slight grin, although I was so tired I really didn't know if I could manage it.

"You might want to put your hat back on," Milo chuckled a bit at me. I just groaned in response.

My hair was everywhere and I knew it. I was too tired for this and I needed coffee. For the most part, I couldn't operate in the morning. Even though I would be fine after about an hour, Coffee accelerated the process of waking up. I just yawned and made my way over to a counter that had a coffee machine. Milo stared around the room for a couple of minutes before eventually speaking up.

"Where did everyone go?"

"I'm not sure. They probably left a note somewhere."

I didn't get a response to that. He just looked around and got up and paced around. I lazily completed my task and began sipping the coffee feeling it warm me up on the inside. I just looked at Milo who was groggily walking around in circles.

"Want some coffee," I offered with a grin.

"I've never had it before."

I gaped at him, I didn't know a person who hadn't tried coffee at least once.

"We're going to have to change that."

* * *

Giving Milo coffee was not a good idea. It went over in about fifteen minutes. He drank it slowly and seemed to enjoy the taste of black coffee. He finished the coffee in five minutes then another five minutes passed and he got a huge rush. His tail was rapidly swishing around and he basically jogged around the room talking about random things that came to his head. Then all of the sudden after five minutes of rushing he just collapsed. I looked at him on the floor.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I can't move… I'm so tired all of the sudden."

"How can you be tired? You were just running around not twenty seconds ago."

"I don't know I'm just so tired." He yawned.

I looked down at him and shook my head. He shot me a smirk before going back to sleep. What a confusing raccoon. Caffeine made him rush for a bit then instantly took away all of his energy. Oh well, I guess I knew a way to make him fall asleep easily.

I picked him up and put him on the couch where he instantly began to readjust. I sat on the other end by his feet and leaned back looking up at the ceiling thinking of everything we had been through. It was all almost over and I knew it. I didn't know what was going to happen after, but I knew it was going to be exciting.

* * *

 **-Naiya**

The road to China was a long one. It took quite a while of driving and another flight to get to the mountains that the Panda King had gone to. He had been up in the mountains for a while after the noble class had rejected his fireworks because his of social status. There was just more rich people picking on the poor. Amazing. He turned to a pyromaniac and was practicing his firework technique high up in the mountains in China.

I sat again in the back of the van with Sly and Milo. It was a bit weird having the temperature drop so much within the last two weeks. We went from the heat and humidity of Haiti to the temperate weather of Paris, and now to the freezing mountains of China. The roads (paths?) that we were on could have been much worse. At least it wasn't like Haiti with its tree roots. Although the frozen streets weren't exactly ideal to drive on.

I leaned over the front seat and looked out the window noticing it was snowing lightly. I sighed and looked around as snow slowly began to appear in larger piles. I didn't really enjoy the snow, I didn't really know why I just got annoyed with it after about two days of snowdrifts everywhere and shoveling was such a hassle. Sly was wearing the same style of clothing he had worn everywhere else and it made me wonder if he didn't feel the effects of weather.

I looked at Milo to see him wearing warmer type jacket with a collar and a hood. It seemed a bit fluffy inside but not excessive. It was a solid white and he was wearing white pants. It was a strange outfit for a thief to have in my opinion. Although it was probably reserved for missions in snowy areas. I looked a bit closer at it. There were a few areas where the jacket and pants had been ripped and sewn back together. I wondered what he had gotten into with them. Oh well,

I couldn't tell what it was, but I was excited now. I wanted to go back to other side of the law ideally when this was over. At the same time, I couldn't stand just sitting back and watching everyone else put their lives on the line doing things. In Haiti, I was cut off by the fact that I couldn't rail slide or do anything that Sly could. Since then, he had helped me and Milo learn some things in order to keep up with him. He insisted it was something about helping him perfect his moves by teaching others.

We were all fairly excited for this trip and it was almost time for us to get out. This time, I knew I was going to help. After all, I am just helping a friend reclaim what is rightfully his. Right?

* * *

I feel bad. I've been off the grid for like a week and then some. I don't know what happened, I just got soooo busy. Anyways, I intend on writing more, but the next chapter is likely to take a while because I have 3-4 assignments due this week for summer work for all the AP/IB classes. Yay! Next time, China! Cya~


	11. A Snow Cone to Remeber

Hiya! Stuff and Things. Umm. I totally had something planned for this. I am projecting a date of completion being September 5-7, 2016. I want it to be done before I go to school. Theoretically I would write and post during school. Although that would probably be extremely infrequent. At the same time I don't want to just disappear till next summer to write again. Time will tell what happens and I will definitely update. Enjoy~

* * *

 **-Milo**

The doors of the van opened up and Sly quickly bound out into the snow breathing in the air. I didn't know where exactly in China we were, but I had been here once before. I had put those days far behind me, and I never intended to come back to China unless completely necessary. Unfortunately, Sly convinced me it was necessary and I couldn't say no just because of the past.

I couldn't help but think of the similarities, though, there were plenty of things that had seemed familiar. Although it had been about six years ago at this point.

I jumped out of the van following Naiya. Sly sent a salute towards us and started running up the mountain path and past the guards. Naiya and I were trying to keep up with him. There was very little moves from the Thievius Raccoonus that we had to perform. There was a point where we had to use the ninja spire jump, but I didn't need it since I had a grapple cord which Naiya was glad to use along with me. I couldn't blame her since she was new to the whole thieving thing. As for me, I felt little need to risk death at the moment and I preferred the grapple when possible.

I looked out over the mountains noticing some fireworks exploding into the air. I just stared at them for a few seconds. I never really enjoyed fireworks. They were loud, beautiful, but loud. They were just something that I couldn't really become fond of. I noticed some fireworks begin spinning around in the air before exploding into a mountain. I stared straight ahead not moving and barely catching a breath as the snow began to rush down from the mountain and flooded over a tiny town. I didn't even blink at the sight.

There was nothing I could do. I could go back and attempt to stop it, but there was no place in time when I had been remotely close to the area to stop it. After thinking over a few theories in my head I continued forwards. I'd lost sight of Sly and Naiya in the now blizzard. I trudged forwards through the snow trying to make out any figures that were not the monkey guards that seemed to be everywhere.

I looked through the haze of snow for a couple minutes before finally finding a building which seemed to have had guards posted on it, but was now broken open. I pulled my rifle off my back and slipped through the door. I still wasn't sure if anyone was still there. I looked around the tiny room only to notice a raccoon and a lynx sitting in the corner attempting to start a fire.

I wasn't too sure about starting a fire in a building, but it seemed to have little combustible objects around it. I walked over to them. I could see Sly shivering. I suppose he kind of deserved it for going out without any winter gear or at least a jacket.

"H-h-hi Mi-i-lo-o" He said through chattering teeth.

I shook my head at him and took off the jacket I was wearing and put it around him.

"You should really wear a jacket when you walk willingly into a blizzard ya know?"

"W-w-where's the f-f-fun in that?"

"Milo is right, you need to actually have some sort of self-preservation." Naiya quickly noted seeming irritated that they couldn't start the fire with just friction.

I walked up to a fairly large pile of paper and wooden objects and lit it with a lighter. I usually kept one handy especially for situations like this. I took a seat next to them as Sly stared at the fire with amazement. I wasn't sure what it was, but things seemed to fascinate him.

"Have you never seen a fire before?" I asked.

"I almost forgot what it was like to be warm," Sly replied smirking

"Remember Haiti, I'd give almost anything to be back in that weather right now," Naiya grunted.

"And with all of the giant mosquitos and humidity that came with it? No thanks." I countered.

"I guess that's true, but it beats literally everything freezing around us." Naiya sighed.

I shrugged and looked out the door. The weather seemed to be clearing up, but Sly was still seemingly incapacitated.

"I'm gonna go and see if I can get the key," I grinned at them and started to head out the door.

"Wait, Milo, we already have the key." Sly had stood up began walking towards me.

"Oh okay, are you feeling better? I mean I don't know what your exact deadline is for this task."

He just smirked at me and motioned Naiya to get up.

"Well with us three working to get all of the keys, this won't take too long. Let's go!"

He had put my jacket back on me and ran out of the building with Naiya following and quickly unlocked the door to the stronghold of the Panda King.

"Don't you two get into too much trouble, I'll be watching your backs." I spoke and I pulled my rifle off my back and ran out.

"Sly, I swear if I have to drag you out of another snowstorm I will kill you myself!" Naiya shouted and followed giggling slightly.

I didn't quite know what the feeling was, but I really felt as if this was familiar. I kept chasing after Sly and I managed to get myself to higher ground and looked over the stronghold. It was a sort of unsettling feeling that I was getting from watching the two run over to the different sections of the mountain. My earpiece crackled to life again with Bentley speaking.

"You don't have to be worried for them Milo, they are pretty capable of handling themselves."

"I know, this just feels like total deja vu."

I switched the earpiece off and followed Sly towards a broken bridge, I noticed Murray heading towards Naiya, so I could only assume she would be fine.

* * *

 **-Sly**

It always nice having someone else trying to keep you safe while in the field. I slid down a rope towards a dojo type area. I snuck around the side of the building avoiding the spotlights and entered the building. I looked back up towards the mountainside to faintly see Milo in the distance examining the area. I grinned a bit and turned back and walked inside.

There was a lot of monkey's training up on the wooden pillars. They didn't even seem to notice I was in the building. I still made sure to remain careful and alert of all them as I picked up a few clues that were lying around. I made my way above them, and eventually slid out of the building on a rope.

I noticed Milo was a bit ahead of me casually sitting in some snow on a roof. There was a guard ahead of him that was seemingly incapacitated.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I have my ways," He responded looking up at the sky. "Anyways, let's go" he smirked.

We walked towards a railing where a guard was posted looking at a pinwheel. I snuck around on the railing and Milo followed suit. I got behind the guard and raised my cane up in the air. The guard quickly turned around, but he wasn't fast enough. I hit him hard with the cane knocking him out. Milo walked over holding some clues.

"So how are we supposed to get up there?"

"Just follow me," I grabbed his arm and swiped the fireworks on the pinwheel. They accelerated and started to lift up into the air. He clung to my arm as we lifted up. I chuckled to myself at the action, but I didn't bring up. I jumped off to the side basically dragging Milo with me.

"I could've just grappled us up there!" He shouted panicked.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"You mean self-preservation?"

"Exactly"

"You need help."

"Maybe after I get back the pages to the Thievius Raccoonus."

I swung along some hooks over to a platform while Milo used his grapple again. I felt a bit annoyed that he had such an easy way to get around, but then again he had told me that he developed most of the tech in tech glove, so I shook away the thought.

I just decided to break open the key from its cage and begin with my way back to start. Milo just waved to me and said he would catch up in a bit.

* * *

I left the area only to see Naiya was keeping low around a guard before she shot him with a shock pistol. He fell to the ground and convulsed for a moment before passing out. She looked up at me with a bit of a smirk.

"Here's your key." She was grinning now.

"Thanks. Only one more now." I put the key in my backpack where landed on the other one.

I turned and looked towards the last zone only to see Milo walking slowly towards us with his rifle over his shoulder. He was twirling a key around on his finger before stopping before me with a smirk.

"Here's the key courtesy of Murray and me." He handed me the third key.

"Didn't Murray go with Naiya? Nevermind. How did he do?" I asked concerned. Murray was still a bit too shy on the field.

"Just fine. He seemed more confident in himself. Also, He called me in because he needed someone to watch his back while he got a key."

"Good, well, it's time to continue."

I unlocked the door that led down into the stronghold and lifted it up. I glanced back at them noticing Naiya and Milo were really focused. Naiya was holding her pistol up with both hands ready. Milo put his hands behind his head and walked forwards.

"Shall we?" He dropped down. I heard a thud of something that was fairly large. I followed quickly and landed at the bottom recognizing the guard that was now passed out and against the wall. These two had come a long way since Paris.

* * *

 **-Naiya**

This was exciting. I was really feeling the adrenaline course through my body as I ran around with them. I was a bit tired, though. I had to climb a lot more than I was used to. I didn't really climb too much back in Paris or anywhere really. I ran a bit recreationally and such, but this was a bit extreme for me. The other two seemed to have noticed me slowing down a bit.

"Why don't you rest for a moment, you seem tired," Milo said without looking back at me.

"I'm not slowing down. Not while you two are doing dangerous tasks. I want to help," I pouted

"No use in pushing yourself over the edge," Milo explained.

I just grunted and looked away and kept walking. I wasn't about to let them leave me here without a job to do.

"How about this," Milo began, "There is a snow cone shop through that little cave over there," He pointed towards a cave with a guard posted in front of it, "You go and get a snow cone and Murray can come pick you up if you are still tired. If not, You can easily come back up and help."

I didn't have an exact response to this. There wasn't much to say. It was annoying that I was getting benched, but he also said I could come back if I was okay. I just sighed and walked towards the guard shooting him before he could even react to me walking towards him.

I got to the other side of the cave and noticed the snow cone shop. I didn't even know why a snow cone shop would even be in a location like this. It was a poor business choice if you ask me. I walked down the mountain. It was a bit steep and the ice was annoying, but I managed. I looked around noticing some monkeys making a bit of commotion, so I slipped around to the other side of the stand and looked up at the worker. He was an arctic fox and seemed trustworthy enough.

His ear perked and up and he whipped around and looked at me.

"Hello there," He smiled, "What can I get for you?"

I looked at the menu. There were quite a few flavors, but I chose to stay fairly basic.

"Can I get a blue raspberry snow cone?"

"Sure things."

I came to a swift realization as he began to turn around.

"Oh wait! Nevermind."

He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I just remembered, I didn't bring any money with me."

"It's fine, this one will be on me." He grinned again and turned back to make it.

I was surprised by the gesture especially since business wasn't exactly booming here. Then again, he might just be happy to have a customer that isn't causing him a lot of problems. After sitting down, I realized how much my legs hurt. My feet felt as if they were burning and I could hardly feel them.

The fox came back with my snow cone and I nodded gratefully. I then realized midway through the snow cone that was I was really pushing myself and perhaps I had pushed myself too far. I called Bentley via an earpiece he had given me.

"Hey, Bentley?"

"Yes? Naiya, what is it?"

"Can you ask Murray if he can get me from this snow cone stand, I might've pushed myself too much."

"Sure, just give him a few minutes and he'll be there."

The communicator switched off and I just sighed. I knew that Sly and Milo were both going to be alright, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was slowing them down. I chewed on the ice for a bit longer until I heard a familiar vehicle speeding towards me down a path. I smiled at the thought of the van. A lot of things had happened there.

Murray braked hard next to me knocking some snow onto me. I brushed it off and the door swung open for me. I jumped into the passenger seat and closed the door. I also secured my seat belt as fast as possible. It was a bit frayed at the top, but it seemed safe… enough. I was feeling like I was about to fall asleep, but I ignored the feeling so I could listen to Murray having a conversation with the monkeys. He also had managed to get a snow cone at some point. I guess I was starting to black out I was so tired.

"Alright so if I win the race around the track 3 times, I get a key? You're on!" Murray finished.

The van roared to life and I was fully awake when I saw Murray pull up to a starting line and begin revving the engine and preparing himself for the impending race. I was fully alert at this point. I knew this van could go at breakneck speeds, and I was not looking forwards to this.

* * *

 **-Sly**

I walked towards the middle of the stronghold noticing Milo sitting down and staring at the water. There was a key next to him, although he seemed to be upset about something.

"You alright?" I asked.

The only response I received from him was a simple headshake.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No," He said before standing up and putting the key into my backpack. "I'll meet you back at the van with the others."

"Okay, but Bentley told me Murray took the van to get Naiya, so you could come with me for now or head over to Naiya and meet the van there."

He just stopped in his tracks and kept looking forwards. Rotating slowly, he began to speak.

"I've been here before. A long time ago. I'd rather not spend too much time here."

"Why? What even happened here?"

"So naive and foolish!" He quickly burst out. "You've gotta be more careful! I can't always bail you out!" His voice was breaking at the last words.

I blinked a few times at him. He didn't usually have outbursts of anger. I couldn't make out his emotions either. He almost seemed to be scared. I couldn't shake the anger of his insults.

"What do you mean bail me out?" I could feel the anger seeping into my words.

"This place is the immortal reminder of my mistakes. You are too reckless and I don't want you to get hurt okay?!"

"Who said I even needed you to help me!" I didn't know where the words came from, they just sort of came.

Milo looked up at me and started to walk towards me. There was something about what he said that had ticked me off. I knew I was a bit careless at times, but the way I save my family's legacy was my business. He kept his advance at a steady pace. He was limping towards me slowly. His eyes were hidden under his hood. I took a step back. As he quickly spun the knob on his glove. Although, the strange thing was that he quickly blinked past me and continued to limp towards the cave. I wasn't aware that he could speed up himself without altering things around him. Although, it would explain how he survived in Wales.

"Au revoir," He said softly before disappearing into the cave.

* * *

I was walking around the stronghold after retrieving another key off of a strange rocket bike type thing, wondering where the last key might be when my Binocucom buzzed. I lifted it up and saw a nervous and hysterical Bentley.

"SLY! You have to go help Naiya and Murray! They are just northwest of you. Hurry up!" He hung up.

I just grunted. I got annoyed at times when things delayed this, I didn't really want to put off retrieving the rest of the Thievius Raccoonus for too long since there was no guarantee the Fiendish Five would stay in one place for too long. I ran towards the cave that Naiya and Milo had gone through in order to catch up with them. The commotion of people howling and yelling was a pretty clear indicator. Sure enough, there was the Hippo and Lynx in question preparing to race.

"Murray! What are you doing down there!" I growled a bit in the back of my throat.

"Well. I was coming to pick up Naiya when I noticed the Snow cone menu and I think to myself, 'Hey Murray, you've got to keep your energy up.' So I order a snow cone and then all of the sudden, monkeys are everywhere, bugging me to race them 3 times around this track for a key." Murray explained.

"We could use that key - think you can take 'em?" I had cooled off a bit.

"Come one Sly - They're a pack of monkeys! How could I lose?" Murray said cockily

"Alright, remember to run over some nitro cans if you see any. The van should automatically use them for a boost… keep clear of those icy patches." I was a bit worried for Murray, but I knew he would come through.

"Thanks for the advice, Sly - but trust me, I've got this under control." Murray shut off his binocucom.

I sat down in the snow and stared at the track as they were about to begin. The ice definitely going to be a challenge, but I knew Murray could get through it. My ears perked up as a familiar raccoon sat down next to me swinging his legs over the side and handed me a snow cone which I took happily.

"This is gonna be fun, eh?" Milo said staring intently at the track.

"Eh? Are you Canadian or something?" I chuckled.

Milo grinned at me and nodded his head, "Yep I was born there, but my family moved over to France when I was four. Old habits, and stereotypes, stay I guess."

"Apparently… What happened earlier. You seemed kind of frightened… and sorry about what I said. I let my temper get the best of me occasionally." I looked away feeling a little bit ashamed of how I reacted.

"I'll tell you some other time. It's not important right now anyways." Milo seemed happier now. It felt as if it was rare as of late, but it was nice when he was happy. Not much could be going wrong if he was.

* * *

 **-Milo**

Murray won the race by a pretty substantial margin. He almost lapped one of the monkeys which reminded me that he knew how to floor it if he needed to. I slid down the mountain side and waltzed up to the van casually. Murray seemed to be excited as he picked up the key and jumped up and down as Naiya praised him.

"I did it! I told Sly that it would be easy and I did it!" Murray was booming. I hadn't heard this loud yet, it really fit his personality

"I'm gonna bring the key to Sly, Murray," I said as I retrieved the key from the hippo.

I ran up towards Sly who was stretching as he stood up. I wouldn't be surprised if he was going to go looking for the last key.

"Here you go," I handed the key to him.

"Thanks. Well, I'm off to go stop the Panda King. Wanna come along?"

I thought about the offer for a moment. It would be interesting to assist Sly in stopping one of the Fiendish Five, but I was pretty exhausted. I knew I couldn't push myself too far or I would probably just pass out.

"I think I'll have to pass. I mean I want to help, but I'm pretty tired and I don't want to overdo it again. But hey, I'll be watching over you." I winked and turned back towards the van. I knew he would be okay, he's been through worse than this and come out unharmed.

We drove towards the area where we would pick up Sly after he completed his mission as the fight between him and Panda King occurred. Sly didn't seem to be having too much trouble with the fight at first. There wasn't too much to Panda King's "Flame Fu". Panda King as a person seemed pretty two-dimensional since he was a poor person who was fed up by the upper class. Nothing uncommon.

I thought all of this, until he started talking…

"You aren't operating with your usual group Cooper. Who are those other two my guards have been reporting?" Panda King boomed.

"None of your business," Sly replied. He was really focused on the fight.

"Ah but I recognize one of them. That raccoon that is with you. I got reports of a similar raccoon years ago."

 _~Wait. What… Years ago… I remember this place, but why was he informed of our presence then._

"He had two others with him, two girls, they were trying to shut down a local crime lord. I also had received information about this prior to their arrival," I gripped my hands and closed my eyes tightly remembering the day.

"I happened to relay that information to Clockwerk, he seemed intrigued by this turn of events and decided to set up a trap using the crime lord as bait."

 _~What…_

"Of course, he was in on it too. The objective was to wipe out the remainder of the Hunter clan. We nearly succeeded too, but that raccoon is a slippery one. When it came to it, he was able to be quite merciless. We settled on the fact that we killed his sisters and let him get away for the time being." He eventually finished. I flipped my hood back on and hugged in my knees.

 _~It was all a setup! We were so stupid to think that it would be so simple._

"You'll pay for what you've done Panda King!" Sly yelled out.

After a couple more minutes of fighting, Sly had inevitably won the battle. He retrieved the page from the Panda King's clutches and began his escape route. I felt limp against the wall of the van as everything seemed to fade away. It didn't matter since, at the core, I knew… I couldn't save them…

* * *

Hmm. K. Well this chapter is long (It actually the longest chapter). And umm. It took forever. Because I am a busy person, but hey! I finished all of the homework, and I have no more meetings, and no more plans till I go to school in 3 days (2? It's 1 a.m 9/4/16). Also, I got sick on the last day of writing so I couldn't edit the same night. I don't know if the ending will be two short chapter and an epilogue. Or one long chapter and an epilogue. Also, I changed my username because pesky friends are trying to find my page, but we have a deal and such so it has little concern. Also also, WE HIT 100 PAGES! Yeah! Review! Anyways, Cya~


	12. A Break to Remember

Hiya! Attempting to write parts of this during school. I don't think it will go over well, but that's why this will likely be separated into two chapters so that if the whole writing at school things is mediocre, then the chapter with the real cohesive plot will be better. If it goes well then I will try to write the next chapter at home and school, making it come out faster than it otherwise would.

* * *

 **-Milo**

We all took some time away from the whole thieving thing for a week. We all needed to make sure we were in top condition for Clockwerk. Sly offered to let Naiya go back to her normal life in Paris so she could be safe and take some time to herself. I heard she had denied the offer. I understood her reasoning since there were definitely going to be a lot of questions about her absence and she hadn't seemed ready to confront the problem herself. Fortunately, it was still summer so she didn't have to worry about cutting classes. After thinking of that, I remembered what school was like. I had gone every year which might surprise most. Although, I tried not to talk to anyone and slipped through every year so far. I wasn't looking forwards to returning to it after this, but I knew I'd get used to the thought of not spending every day with this gang.

I didn't really know what to do with the days either. I stared down at the city of lights. It was around four p.m. and the sun way still fairly high. I wasn't really bothered by it. I didn't feel hindered or upset from the sunlight, but it did take a bit longer to adjust to than the darkness. I laid down on the rooftop I was on and stared up at the birds that were flying high above. I closed my eyes and could see the red of sunlight burning through them.

My eyes were only closed for a moment, however, when the red became black from shadows. I slowly opened up my eyes to see a familiar smirk above me. I returned the smirk and began to close my eyes again as he spoke to me.

"You know, you don't need to come with us to take down Clockwerk. You can return to your normal life."

My eyes shot open. I whipped my head up and ignored the headrush that had come with it. I just stared up at the raccoon with disbelief.

"What do you mean? Do you not want me to come or something." I poked slightly.

"No!" he began defensively throwing his hands up, "We just don't want you to get hurt because of us."

"Hmph. I'm here till the end. The second you made me come with you and tell you my secret, I knew I was in for an adventure and I am going to see the ending with my own two eyes."

"It's going to be dangerous, don't you think you'd rather go back to normal."

I sat up and looked off the side of the building staring down at a kid running along with his parents following quickly behind.

"What makes you think I even have a normal to go back to," I replied strictly.

"Don't you have a home or somewhere to go back to."

"I haven't had a ' _home_ ' to go back to in years."

Sly just looked at me slightly annoyed. He thought that he was stubborn, but he didn't really think of where Naiya and I were going to end up.

"I'm not going anywhere okay? Not 'till this is over. This isn't just for you and your family. I have to avenge my family and make Clockwerk pay his end of the deal."

Sly continued to stare down at me. He looked me over a few times as if trying to analyze me. He smiled a few moments later and rustled my hair.

"You two are so damn stubborn."

"You can't even keep a straight face and say that." I grinned looking at the family returning to their home.

I couldn't help but think of it. Where was I going to go when this was all over?

* * *

A week and a half had passed by seemingly instantly. There was really no time anymore. We were all preparing ourselves for what was ahead. Sly especially. It was hard for all of us to tell him to sit down and rest for a moment. We knew what this meant to him and we weren't about to stop him or hold him back in any way. That was, of course, until he pushed himself too hard and passed out while spire jumping ten feet above the ground. He was just lucky that there was a makeshift safety net at the bottom of the course for Naiya and I (mostly Naiya).

That was only a few hours ago. Once Sly had woken up after that whole ordeal, he was forced to stay in bed (or rather on the sofa) by Naiya and Bentley. Murray and I watched as the two held him down and attempted to stop him from getting up and hurting himself. This glorious moment was short-lived since Sly pulled Naiya down onto him and whispered something into her ear.

I didn't pick it up, unfortunately. However, whatever it was he said, it caused Naiya to pull away from him and slap him. She was now sitting in the corner turning a shade of red I hadn't seen in awhile. It had emblazoned itself upon her fur like a prod on a cattle, truly standing out against the whitish-grey fur.

I stood silently in the corner of the room staring at Sly who had seemed content and rested. My tail swayed anxiously. I had been excited for the past week. I was really attempting to fix everything and make sure nothing could go wrong on my end. I had even managed to explain to Bentley about my glove and capability to time travel and I also told Naiya who was more than confused. Bentley had become fascinated at the idea, but when I told him all of the drawbacks, he recommended that I didn't use it since it almost definitely would shorten my lifespan. I could understand his reasoning, but he had also come up with it on the spot, so I had a suspicion that Sly had already told him.

I sat down in the armchair in the corner and silently cleaned off my rifle. I had my knives too, but there wasn't much they would be useful for since Clockwerk himself was said to be completely mechanical. I looked through the scope. It was old and worn and I'd likely have to replace it soon. I wasn't really looking forward to that since after this whole adventure, I wouldn't be as under the radar as I'd like to be. Although given my previous history with the law, I wasn't exactly unknown among them.

They didn't even know my name. I had seen my file a few times from sneaking around. It was only titled 'Shadow Hunter'. I never understood why they gave me a title instead of just putting my name down as unknown. From what I had seen in my file, they had very little information on me. There was a lot of rumors in it listed and pieced together to create me. Their only concrete information they had on me was a report on my time in China.

It wasn't our recent trip to China, It was my mission with the siblings. I never really understood how that mission had been compromised so much. Apparently, everyone had seemed to know about our time in China. including Interpol.

Snapping back into focus, I looked over to see Naiya thoroughly explaining why his actions were completely unjustified and inappropriate. I just smiled at the conversation. The idea of someone trying to talk some sense into Sly. I found the idea strangely amusing and started to laugh a bit. That just shifted the focus of everyone to be on me, apart from Bentley who was clicking away on his computer.

"What's so funny?" Sly asked.

"Just the thought of someone trying to talk some sense into you."

Naiya laughed at this and Sly just looked at me annoyed, shrugged and let out a grunt in response.

"Well, you aren't exactly the most agreeable person either." He pouted.

I shrugged now and grinned. I knew this was true, even if he was joking, and I was a bit of a wreck for the past two months. But in two days, this would all be over and we would all be rid of this monster.

* * *

If you are wondering why this was so short, it's because I felt like I was taking too long and it wasn't really cohesive to the game's plot. Also when I put projected dates of completion down, ignore them, I am bad at life apparently. Also also, writing in school is next to impossible because 75% of my classes are honours/AP/IB so I have almost no time anymore. I will finish this! It will be soon! I will start another story! The last chapter will be a decent length and have an epilogue I think. So idk I took 4 days to revise this because I always get sidetracked. I am actually shooting to end this (epilogue and all) by September 25, 2016. Anyways. Cya~


	13. An Enemy to Remember

Hiya! This is it huh. 9/19/16 start. I am keeping it within Milo and Sly perspective for the most part because writing from a female view as a male is (personally) hard. Sorry if everyone prefers Naiya perspective, but honestly she has become a sort of auxiliary character as opposed to a main character. I have better plans for her in later writings, don't worry. Enjoy~

* * *

 **-Sly**

This is it. Preparations were complete and we were nearly at the location that Bentley had theorized Clockwerk was in. Even though it wasn't a guarantee that Clockwerk was going to be there, it was only lead we had, and we needed to take it. I was flipping through the Thievius Raccoonus hundreds of times and studying everything the book had to offer. Naiya had brought up an interesting point before we had left.

Some pictures of my ancestors had a strange dark mass in the background of all of them. It was similar and appeared to be a Eurasian Eagle Owl. It was a giant bird that was said to have completely disappeared a long time ago. They were considered a peaceful species, but Bentley had found reports on some being treacherous and committed evildoing. I looked at the pictures wondering how one owl could have lived from the early B.C. periods up till now.

I looked at everyone in the van. Bentley was focused typing away and researching some last minute information while Murray drove forwards watching out for anything that might be in his path. Naiya sat next to me looking through her bag and loaded up her pistol and made sure she was ready. I had never seen her so serious. She was definitely ready and seemed to come to terms with helping thieves. She was serious now. Milo sat across from me and was looking through a book. It was his family tome as well. From what he had told me, it explained the capabilities of his knives more so than shooting. I'd have to ask him if I could read it later.

Later… I never really thought of later until now. I know it's going to be great, though. We were going to get through this and settle it all right here.

"Sly! It's time, we're here. Get up to the gun, we are going to need you to clear the mines out in front of us so we don't, ya know, blow up."

"Roger" I jumped up to the gun. I could feel my fur standing up from excitement and my tail swaying in anticipation. This was it.

* * *

 **-Milo**

This is it. I hear the sounds of nearby explosions and stare out the window seeing robotic falcons swarming around us. The volcano is rumbling slightly but, according to Bentley, it isn't active, although I was not too sure on his logic. Shrapnel was raining down from the countless robo-falcons that were being destroyed. I noticed a giant statue of an owl out of the corner of my eye.

"Um, Bentley?"

"Yeah," Bentley had shouted out of panic.

"What is that thing?" The statue's eyes began to glow."

"Oh no! Sly that statue is a giant death ray!," Bentley yelled out.

"Of course it is, what else would it be?" Naiya said.

The eyes had burst and destroyed a portion of rock, which then began to tumble towards us.

"Sly! You need to shoot those rocks before they damage the van!" Bentley sounded like he was going to have asthma attack he was breathing so hard.

A harrowing four minutes passes by and we are in the clear. There were too many close calls already but we were almost there and we had to keep going forwards. Actually going forwards might've been a problem.

"I don't think the gun is going to fit through that cave… look out!" Sly shouted.

"Oops, Sorry Sly," Murray seemed upset.

"It's fine," Sly grumbled.

"Are those slugs coming out of the lava?" Naiya questioned.

I had a confused look since a slug in lava went against all laws of nature but lo and behold there it was. A slug had come out of the lava and slithered along before returning to its habitat.

"Why are they so big? How does a slug even get that big?" Naiya grumbled something else about how after this whole journey nothing made sense anymore.

"Milo, we are going to need your aim for this."

"What?"

"If you can shoot those computers, I should be able to get information off of them and we can open the door."

"I'm not going to question how."

I aimed out the window and shot the computers promptly causing them to explode. I would've been slightly entertained if Murray wasn't driving like a madman all over the place avoiding the fire slugs. I kept shooting the computers until Bentley told me to stop.

I sat back against the wall of the van and wiped the sweat from my forehead. It was a lot hotter than I had expected. Granted, we were in a volcano so really, what should have I expected. I looked forwards at Naiya who seemed to be loading her shock pistol. Bentley had told her that she was going to help him from the van. I had a feeling that she was going to want to have more of a physical appearance on the forefront. She put the pistol back in her bag and closed it. I was surprised. She seemed to be okay with staying behind the scenes while Sly and I went ahead.

The van had stopped and the back door flung open. Sly and I jumped out. The room we were in was full of buzzing tech and lots of lava. It was fitting since we were in the center of a volcano and Clockwerk was an evil mechanical owl. I looked around at everything and took not of all of the structures that seemed as if they might be important. There was a few ways to get to the other side where I noticed a screaming vixen banging against the glass of her temporary incarceration. Hopefully it was temporary.

Through some unspoken communication, Sly had decided to go first. He jumped onto some rails and climbed along a pipe, then he jumped from ceiling hook to ceiling hook before inevitably making it over to a platform and hopped into a barrel. I wasn't really sure why he decided to walk down a ramp that was created from a piece of metal that had shifted down… perfectly.

"Okay," he began, "I am going to go across this floor in the barrel so the turrets over there," he pointed to two stationary metal statues, "shoot the barrel and not me. When I get to the other side of the room, I can destroy them and disable the turrets and security."

I just nodded at him when he started to walk across the mat and, as anticipated, the turrets shook to life and began their futile attempt to shoot Sly. I wasn't aware that barrels were durable enough to withstand about twenty darts. He was about seventy-five percent of the way through the floor when I realized something. I aimed down my sights and shot the turrets and the security system. I jogged across the floor towards a Sly who was already running ahead towards the fox. The door shut then suddenly everything seemed to go cold. The chill of the mountains crept through my jacket. I couldn't feel anything. There Sly was trapped in the chamber with Carmelita. Sly hit the door with his cane but just bounced back from the recoil of hitting something solid. I shot the door hoping to make some sort of mark but it was no use I could only watch as a gas started to flood through the room and Sly fell the floor.

"B-Bentley…" I switched on the communicator hoping to hear someone give me some news.

"Don't worry! I got it, don't you dare use the glove." He seemed to be in control.

I stared anxiously into the small room. Sly wasn't moving. I couldn't tell if he was still okay or not, but I noticed the gas vents close and it started to dissipate a few moments later. The door opened up and I walked over to Sly as he started to get up.

"You okay? We didn't come all this way to lose it all now." I grinned trying to keep the mood a bit lighter.

"Hmph, I'll be fine," Sly said rubbing his eyes and looked over to the fox. He swung his cane and quickly broke the glass cage she was being held in.

"I'll meet you two outside so you can talk." I gave a mock salute and ran out the door.

I scaled up the wall just outside the door and waltzed around the edge of the volcano breathing in the sulfur. It had a terrible smell, but I looked down my sights as Sly and Carmelita as Sly's cane was swiped away by a robo-falcon. Of course, nothing could go our way.

* * *

 **-Naiya**

The van was humming with life as watched Sly, Milo, and now Carmelita go on. Sly's cane was stolen and apparently Carmelita was willing to help him with his task of taking down Clockwerk as payment for saving her. Currently, Sly was running along sprinting from fire slugs as Carmelita shot them before they got too close. It was an adrenaline rush just to watch Sly run through this deathtrap. I couldn't even think straight. I saw some shots also coming from the ridge a little ways away. Milo was trying to cover him as well.

I felt better after Sly was making his last climb up towards the cane. It was weird, but without it, Sly seemed to be kind of helpless. I knew in my head that he wasn't helpless, but every little advantage helped especially against Clockwerk.

A few minutes passed by and Sly was almost at the jetpack that Carmelita had stored on the top of the death ray. I am not entirely sure what her logic was to hide her only source of transportation on a death ray, owl thing, that was really hard to climb and surrounded by lava, but I could respect the choice.

I looked at another screen that had been displaying what Milo could see through his scope. I kept my eyes glued to his screen, he was looking through at Sly as he performed all of his new moves and was trying to get up the last bit towards the jetpack.

I could hear my heartbeat and looked over at Bentley who was gazing almost emotionless at the screen and then to Murray who was biting his nails as he watched. These guys had been growing on me, but I knew it was almost over. Soon, Clockwerk would be stopped and this whole nightmare would be over.

A quick glance at back at Sly let me know he had made it up to the top and was putting the jetpack on. I noted that the double rocket launchers on the side was a bit excessive for any normal cop mission. Then again, this isn't a normal cop mission, and this isn't your normal criminal.

Suddenly, this was it. He was hovering over the volcano with the jetpack when after only a few seconds Clockwerk rose and met him. There was a short moment where everything felt as if it stopped moving as they talked for the first time. Hopefully, these would be some of Clockwerk's last.

* * *

 **-Sly**

He was shooting these sonic beams at me. Being suspended high above lava and almost definitely certain death wasn't all that I thought it was going to be. I decided to reason out that this was only less thrilling because a giant eagle owl was trying to kill me. Another beam whizzed past me as I shot his tail when it was vulnerable.

Milo and Carmelita were sitting across the ridge firing shots at vitals areas on the armor. As the rockets connected with the tail, it slowly fell apart from the repeated rocket shots and shock blasts. It was fairly simple at first. Dodge, dodge like the wind and shoot, shoot like your life depends on it. Mostly because it did.

It was time to reclaim my honour and avenge my family. I took one more shot at his head while it was weak from the shock blasts. Clockwerk flailed as the rocket cracked and blew up a part of his armor. He divebombed straight into the molten lava. I stared down at the lava as I heard some people congratulating me on my achievement. Something wasn't right. It didn't feel like it was over.

"That's one tough owl…" Bentley said into my earpiece.

I looked at the monstrosity as he rose from the lava. The armor had appeared to suffer no damage from the molten liquid. His one eye was blinking on and off occasionally as I stared at him.

"I don't get it. You're so familiar with my family - you must have known my father had a son. If you hated the coopers so much, why did you let me live when you stole the Thievius Raccoonus?" I'd been thinking about this for a while now, but I never understood.

" _ **Because I wanted to show the world that without your precious book. The Cooper line was nothing."**_

"Ah. Well. There's where you're wrong. The Thievius Raccoonus doesn't create great thieves. It takes great thieves to create the Thievius Raccoonus."

" _ **Enough. Sly Cooper! It ends here. I'll finish you like I finished your father. Then the Cooper line will be erased and the only master thief will be, Clockwerk!"**_

Then he began shooting electric purple rings that shifted through the air. It was a bit nerve-wracking going through the rings as electricity buzzed into my ears. I kept firing as Milo and Carmelita fired more shots at it from afar. It took just a few shots to almost completely destroy one of the wings. It parts were being scattered as I continued to shoot the weak points in the armor. Then, a quick explosion, Clockwerk fell down straight to the lava appearing as if his wings had been clipped.

 _~This is it_

I released the jetpack off my back and I dropped down to a piece of scrap metal and landed on my feet as the metal shook underneath me. I was ready to end it. I hopped across the rails and ran along them before spire jumping across the lava. The air had seemed to lose its chill and the wind wasn't howling in my ears. I ran and jumped over the security lasers and began to climb along an outstanding metal pole. The lava's heat was gone.

Here I am. I ignored the nonsense the owl was screeching and I swung my cane at the head. A shot came from behind me that hit Clockwerk's left eye which flew off, without being cracked, into the lava. I kept swinging as Clockwerk fell apart before me. It was almost done and this curse would be over. One more strong swing. I wound up, pulling the cane high up into air. I noticed a red dot appear on Clockwerk's head. Milo was taking his aim. I swiftly slashed the cane across and a shot rang out and both blows hit the owl's head at the same time. It flew off and the body began to sink into the lava.

I notice a considerable amount of parchment that looked like pages within Clockwerk and I grabbed them and threw them my backpack when I saw a connect to the sinking body from the cliff side next to me. I smirked and began to run up it. It was finally over.

* * *

Sorry! Okay, well it's been months. Like, there was literally like a month where i wrote a sentence a day and it was pathetic. BUT It is over… Apart from the epilogue which is not going to be very long. 11/2/16 at 8:35 a.m. I finished it during my IB History class. I was only like 2 months off my projected finished! Also, I do intend on writing a second story and possibly one for every game. Other news, My PS2 stopped working (and there is no fixing it) after 13 years and, um, I sort of lost inspiration when that happened two and a half months ago. I won't give any concrete info on when I am going to finish the epilogue but in a perfect world I'd complete it by the weekend. But the world isn't perfect and I have projects and a musical performance this week and next week. Yeah so I have future plans for this writing so get EXCITED… Okay, too much excitement. I am going to get some parts of the next story done before I post (unless I lose self-control) because I don't want like a three month rut. I will likely only post if I have two or three chapters written in case I fall into a rut, I'll have a backup. I'd write the whole story then post, but that could take a long time because this story is 34,000 words and the next one I write, I might want to double the length which shouldn't be too difficult because the first game is extremely short for a plot, but the second game is very long. Anyways, cya!


	14. An Epilogue to Remember

Hiya! PRODUCTION OF EPILOGUE BEGINS IMMEDIATELY (it actually didn't)! This is gonna be short like most epilogues. Okay. That is all. Enjoy~

* * *

 **-Sly**

"It took some tricky maneuvering, but I managed to snatch the piece of the Thievius Raccoonus from Clockwerk's claw. I had taken down each member of the Fiendish Five: Raleigh, Muggshot, Mz. Ruby, Panda King, and finally Clockwerk. I'd beaten them all one by one and reclaimed my birthright. Of course, there was no way I could've gotten this far without the help of my pals." The van pulled up and the doors thrust open, Murray, Bentley and Naiya jumped out. Murray was bouncing around excitedly, "heh, Murray, boy, it took a lot of guts for him to get out in the field with me. I know he was scared, but he's got more heart than anyone I've ever known. Thank goodness for Bentley, without his expertise, I would've never found my way off that rooftop in Paris. Naiya, she might've joined up against her will, but she helped out a lot in the field and out. Without her knowledge of the Fiendish Five, we couldn't have figured out where even Raliegh was. A guy couldn't ask for a better gang of friends…" I turned around, "ha… who could ever forget the lovely Carmelita, Looks like we're not going to be friends anymore. Now that Clockwerk's death ray is out of commision, it likes we're back to playing cops and robbers. I thought for sure she was gonna slap handcuffs on me right then and there, but instead, she was true to her word and gave me that ten second head start."

* * *

 **-Milo**

A ten second head start. I was standing behind Carmelita as she pointed her shock pistol at Sly, "10." She began counting down. I didn't actually think she would give him a ten second head start. After all, Sly would just be more of a nuisance if she didn't cuff him now. "9, 8, 7," I looked at Sly, who appeared to be getting more smug as the seconds passed, I never knew what he was planning at this point. I been getting to know him for around two months. For the better part of it, I thought he was just a jerk and maybe a bit sarcastic. He had his moments of kindness in the beginning, but I was never convinced at first. "6, 5, 4, 3, 2," This was a really long ten seconds. I never really had my internal celebration now that I thought about it. Clockwerk was dead and I never had to worry about him again. There was definitely a weight lifted off my shoulder. "1!" Carmelita pointed her pistol at Sly as he pulled down with his cane before moving in to kiss her.

"Clever bastard…" I muttered and headed over to the van. I vaulted over the railing and started my walk to the van when a familiar hand grabbed my arm and yanked me into a run towards the van.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Carmelita shouted in pure fury and rage.

 _Oh Sly, what did you do this time._

I looked up at a raccoon, who was smiling uncontrollably. His eyes were sparklings a bit (which I've come to learn was not a good thing). We hopped into the van. Everyone was smiling and Murray was cheering. I didn't realize until just now the magnitude of what we had done, but my attentions were shifted back to Sly, who was still smiling, was laughing now.

"What did you do Sly? Why was Carmelita shouting at you? Well shouting louder than usual," someone had to ask.

"Well after I kissed her," Bentley facepalmed, Naiya laughed, Murray remained silent, "I might've handcuffed her to the bridge."

"What?" Naiya's laughter stopped and she looked even more concerned when he pulled out the key to the cuffs.

"She'll be fine. She's smart enough to get within the next five minutes."

We all sat in silence for the next two hours of driving, knowing what was going to happen after we got back to Paris. No one really wanted to talk about it. It dampened the mood slightly, but after Sly finally put the whole book back together (It took quite a bit of tape, but Bentley said he would repair it later). I sat back against the wall and sighed. In a few days, I'd probably continue to study things. I don't know what I am going to do overall.

"So, where are you two going after this is over?" Bentley finally broke the silence.

"I don't know." Naiya and I said simultaneously.

"I guess," but Naiya kept going, "I'm going to go back to school, and maybe find a different job."

"I will probably just continue to study without school. Other than that, I have no plans."

"Are you two staying in Paris still?" Bentley asked.

We looked at him slightly confused and nodded as if it was a strange thought that we would go anywhere else.

"Well, we were wondering if you guys wanted to…" He began

"Join the gang!" Sly and Murray finished the statement.

"Yes." "I don't know," were the responses of me and Naiya respectively.

Their looks weren't even close to surprised. I felt as if my answer was relatively simple and I couldn't really think about going to back living on the streets. Especially since I was probably going to have a real file since Carmelita knew what I looked like and I wouldn't be surprised if she picked up my name.

Naiya, though, she was the wildcard. She was the unknown. She was still undecided. We couldn't force her into anything major that could change her life, although her life was probably already completely changed. We all just sat in silence for a bit until Naiya finally broke the silence.

"I want to stay, and going on this adventure was great and all, but… I don't think I can stay really. I will keep in contact and if you are ever in a bend, just tell me. I can get you things if you need it and if you are in Paris for anything, just tell me and I'll help in whatever way I can, but for now… I can't stay."

"That's fine, we'll be sure to tell you if we are around," Sly seemed a bit disappointed, but nodded his head in understanding.

"Just don't forget about me okay!" Naiya laughed.

"Never," I smiled.

Maybe my this adventure was over… but I knew there were many more to come.

* * *

That's it. Ta-dah. I finished this almost 2 months after projected date. And on thanksgiving no less. 11/24/16. It's been a real fun time writing this and thank you to everyone who reads this. I will write more, but I will likely not post anything for a month or two (maybe more). It will be set during Sly 2. Yeah. Tell me your thoughts about this story. My writing style was altering a lot during this so it will likely be more concrete later. Anyways, I will probably post something during Winter Holiday. Till then. Cya~

Anecdote on 12/12/16, so um sister visits from Australia tomorrow for 2 weeks and other sister is on Holiday for a month starting 12/22, so Winter Holiday was a bit of a stretch for lots of chapters to be prepared. So it very well may be like 4 months till you hear from me again (Unless I really bang it out over Winter Holiday). I'll find a way to keep you posted, though. I'll see you then and thanks for reading

~Twilight (Matt).


End file.
